


不可重来（No Way Back)

by fuermo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuermo/pseuds/fuermo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们相遇时，大英政府还是MI6的菜鸟，探长还是警校的学生，侦探还是熊孩子。<br/>他们相遇的太早，重逢的太迟。</p><p>我们中间横亘着时间，恨和爱<br/>你说，不可重来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不可重来（No Way Back)

原创 标题: 不可重来（No Way Back）   
原作: Sherlock   
作者: 福尔蘑菇   
分级: 成人级（NC-17）   
警告: 无警示内容   
配对: ML互攻  
HW无差   
注释: 他们相遇时，大英政府还是MI6的菜鸟，探长还是警校的学生，侦探还是熊孩子。  
他们相遇的太早，重逢的太迟。

我们中间横亘着时间，恨和爱  
你说，不可重来。 

 

Chapter 1 

 

You could be my unintended   
Choice to live my life extended   
You could be the one I'll always love   
I'll be there as soon as I can   
But I'm busy mending broken Pieces of the life I had before 1

 

2013年10月2日 

 

“如方便，请速来。MH” 

短信铃声在深夜两点响起，这对普通人是绝对的不便时间，对Lestrade不是。因为他是干了15年无数次半夜奔到凶杀现场的警察，因为他结识了闯祸界的“球王贝利”并在医生来之前和医生结婚后当他24小时的保姆；因为他的妻子已经和体育老师睡了两年并终于决定了离婚所以绝不在乎他深夜在哪。 

但他不想去。

为什么该死的大英政府一个短信他就要坐上那像三件套一样无聊的黑车，穿过整个伦敦，只为了汇报Sherlock今天吃了几口饭。   
他不去，他不会去。 

他没有回信，而是拉开了窗帘。深夜的伦敦其实不只属于罪犯，它还属于因为各种原因无法入睡的人们。对街的女人刚刚擦去了花了三小时才画好的精致完美的妆，因为等的人今夜不会来；几条街口外的酒吧里，刚刚出柜的男孩正用一场厕所里的垃圾性爱庆祝和家人的决裂。

所有的心都会碎掉。

或早或晚。

Lestrade曾深爱这座城市，现在却只剩下疲惫和麻木。

其实不止是对这座城市。 

你知道的。Lestrade笑笑自己。 

今天他有权利，绝对有权利享受这个无人打扰的夜晚。 

酒瓶已经打开，药瓶已经打开，黑暗的大门已经打开。 

为什么不下坠。下坠到黑暗里，自私地堕落，然后会有光，朝着光走，一切都会完美无瑕。 

上帝啊，多么大的诱惑。

又是铃声。 

“Sherlock遇到麻烦，车已在楼下等候。MH” 

 

Fuck！ 

在穿上大衣的瞬间, Lestrade想，上帝爱的世人里一定不包括自己。

————————————————————————————————————

黑色的轿车如同迅猛的猎豹，悄无声息地穿过整个伦敦市里。路边的景色因高速而变得模糊，像幻觉，像Lestrade的梦，他和巴黎铁塔一起碎成无数的金属屑，飘散在伦敦的湿润的空气里，然后整个伦敦都是黑色的，黑色的，他无处不在而又根本不存在。

平稳的停车打断了他的胡思乱想。这是一座低调的别墅，那个男人已经在门口等候。

“好吧，这次是怎么了？” 他无奈地发问，期盼是一次无足轻重的打斗，或者不太体面的宿醉，千万别是他那7%的嗜好从新掌管这个身体。千万别。

“舍弟，有些麻烦。”

“多大的麻烦？”

他抬起头看着台阶上的Mycroft。如果不是他的错觉，那就是全知全能的大英政府脸上的确擦过了一丝无助。在遥远的时光深处，他见过那种无助，然后心就柔软得无法自控，难以自拔。可时光是最背信弃义的婊子，此刻，他绝不会再为这种表情松动半分，而Mycroft也立即恢复了原来的样子，彬彬有礼、不可接近。

“可能需要您休假一段时间，如果不太麻烦的话。”Mycroft看向他，眼里是满满地虚伪到极致的真诚：“当然，考虑到这是一份极具挑战的工作，我会按照您目前薪酬的三倍付您酬劳。”

“不麻烦，但不行。”他同样还以“真诚”：“福尔摩斯先生，我有一份地位低下、毫无用处但碰巧喜欢的工作，况且我不是Sherlock的保姆。”

“探长，相信你看过Sherlock，会有不同的决定。”Mycroft沉稳的说。

哦，那种Mycroft式的满怀把握、笃定无疑。

Lestrade冷哼一声，跟着Mycroft的脚步走进别墅、走上二楼。然后他看到了Sherlock。

他真痛恨，Mycroft又一次，对了。

 

上帝作证，Lestrade绝不是第一见到Sherlock昏睡在病床上，但令人惊异的是这样的次数也不是太多。这当然不是Sherlock对自身健康或者安全的重视，事实上，他怀疑，健康和安全是Sherlock字典里根本没有的词汇。真正的原因他心知肚明，Sherlock本质上仍是个为了不去医院打针可以哭闹整天的3岁孩子，当然是以Sherlock的方式“哭闹”，而Lestrade从见到他的那一刻就开始纵容。

但Lestrade从不知道，他会变成这样。

Sherlock的身体藏在白色的棉被下，他的脸苍白、瘦削，颧骨从身体深处刺了出来，有一瞬间Lestrade几乎以为他死了，直到发现他的睫毛还随着呼吸轻微地煽动。这是一张特制的病床，Sherlock过长的手脚被延伸出的铁环拷在床板上。在上楼的时候，Mycroft已经大致介绍了情况，而后就悄悄地下楼了，仿佛无法在这个房间里再多呆一秒。Lestrade从Sherlock的脸一直扫视到手腕、脚腕的一道道红痕，不用什么见鬼的演绎法，他也知道Sherlock经历了什么。

他想吐。

 

“那个死胖子非要让每个人都看到我疯了吗？”声音冷冷地响起。

“我操！”他被吓了一跳：“你TMD能先睁眼再说话吗？你怎么知道是我？”

“显而易见。酒店廉价沐浴露的味道隔了十米都可以闻到。而死胖子的下属们都和他一样装腔作势，再加上他也无人可找……”Sherlock的声音低下去，而后又倔强地扬起来：“酒店？看来你终于决定结束那可悲的婚姻了。”

“是啊。”Lestrade无视Sherlock警告的眼神，大喇喇地坐在床上。“所以，我没地住了。”

“想说什么？”

“用你的演绎法演绎下，无所不知的Sherlock。”

“你别想留下来。”Sherlock瞪眼。

老天啊，他的眼珠非要这么好看吗？Lestrade默默地想，凭着这对眼珠他就该得到一切，一切他和Mycroft，现在还要加上john，欠他的。

“哈，让我走开好错过你这现在的样子？拜托，我现在是替整个苏格兰场拆圣诞礼物。”他甩开那些沉重的思绪，轻笑一声：“在你可以再回犯罪现场当个该死的混蛋之前，我不会走。而且我现在要去楼下洗个热水澡，喝光酒柜里的酒。祝福我吧，Sherlock，这简直是TMD最棒的假期。”

“就因为Mycroft睡过你，你就得一辈子听他的？”Sherlock尖刻地说。

“你知道，这和他无关。”Lestrade无意识地伸出手来，想摸摸侦探的卷曲的黑发，忽然意识到他不再是10岁的孩子，于是手就尴尬地停在半空中。

“你不欠我。”Sherlock低声说。

“当然不。”Lestrade纵容地笑笑：“为你毁掉的证物和犯罪现场擦屁股，还有灭掉Anderson想杀你的念头。我一准儿能上天堂。”

侦探气鼓鼓地闭上眼睛，不说话。Lestrade也就静静地坐在床边，一直等到他再次睡着。

 

————————————————————————————————————

Mycroft不出意料地已经走了，好像整个大英帝国没有他就会爆炸，而躺在毁灭边缘的不是他的亲弟弟。Lestrade只在楼下找到了Mycroft黑莓不离手的女助理。

“把那些手铐、脚铐撤掉。”

“很抱歉，探长。鉴于福尔摩斯先生现在的精神状态，一定程度的固定对他和别人都好。”

“幻视、幻听、被害妄想巴拉巴拉，都是他妈的废话。”Lestrade说：“听着，小姑娘，我不在乎Sherlock是不是疯了，现在他被打进去的药足够开个药房了。他不是个绿巨人，没必要给他造个特殊监狱。我只是希望他能睡个安稳觉，而不是被捆成法老躺在棺材里。”

“抱歉探长，我没有这个权限。”

Lestrade使劲攥攥拳头，好像这样就能把怒气压住似的。“你瞧，我不想把事儿弄得太难看。但如果你们不能解开那些该死的东西，我就立刻走出大门，让Holmers一家见鬼去。你觉得怎么样？”

他们无声地对视了一会，目光在空气中交锋。最后，Anthea终于低下头，在黑莓手机上一阵操作。两个不知道从哪个隐秘的房间走出的医生（特工?），悄无声息地走上楼。

Lestrade松了口气，冲着Anthea做了一个类似感谢的手势。

“探长，您的房间就在福尔摩斯先生的隔壁，里面有基本的必需品。您需要的其他个人物品请列个清单给我。另外为了您的身体着想，建议您抓紧时间睡一会，两位护工会照顾福尔摩斯先生，但我恐怕他醒了之后还会需要您。”

“谢谢，不用和不用。”Lestrade打个哈欠：“给我在Sherlock房里弄个沙发床就行。”

 

————————————————————————————————————

跑，快跑，抱起他快跑。  
子弹，腿，血。  
（你是废物，十足的废物，你应该死。）  
无法呼吸，无法呼吸。  
锤子，不，不是锤子。  
是枪托。  
（杀了他，杀了他，别让别人给他痛苦。）  
不，别杀他。  
求你。  
不！不！  
Sherlock！

Lestrade在黑暗中猛然睁开了眼睛，立刻翻身下床奔到另一张床边。Sherlock还没有醒，但正发出一阵阵痛苦的呻吟，Lestrade一手握住他抽动的手，另一手轻轻抚摸着他的额头，试图安抚躁动的侦探。可显然这不管用。Sherlock像是梦到了什么可怕的东西，两只手摆脱了Lestrade的掌控，使劲捶自己的头，发出砰砰的响声，重获自由的两条腿在床单下扭动着，整个人像在火焰上蜷曲地抖动。

“妈的！”Lestrade毫无选择地爬上床，手压手、腿压腿的压在Sherlock身上，小心翼翼不要碰到他的伤口，然后把头埋在他的耳边，轻声念叨一些乱七八糟的话，从Sherlock办的第一个案子到Anderson停不了的婚外情，身下的侦探终于安静了下来。

Lestrade刚松了一口气，Sherlock的嘴唇就贴了上来，毫无章法地舔舐，撕咬，Lestrade一晃神地张开嘴，侦探的舌头就立即冲了进来。害怕自己的挣扎再引发他的不适，Lestrade只好献身似的任由他吻着。

不错的吻，John一定会后悔错过这个。

Lestrade还在神游，忽然感觉到一只冰凉的手从伸进了他的睡衣里，胡乱抚摸着他的脊梁，点燃一串奇异的花火，而身下的这位伽倪墨得斯2却还嫌这不够似的，更加努力贴上他的身体，不断地磨蹭。

操！对一个两年没做爱的男人来说，眼下这个场景可真是他妈的“棒极了”。Lestrade想，如果他现在听从下自己某个不甘寂寞的部位，他大概很快就可以被MI6做成“因公殉职”。

墓志铭就是：

他来了，他操了，他死了。  
————————————————————————————————————  
感谢上帝，Sherlock终于再次睡去。Lestrade的睡裤还是好好地穿在身上，不过他的身体和精神经过这一番折腾基本上碎成渣。  
他需要抽烟，必须要抽烟。

从Sherlock的身上爬下来，他套起风衣，按了下床边的绿色按钮。30秒，两个护工（不是刚才的那两个。更多的特工？）就走进了房间。

“我出去抽支烟。”Lestrade简单交代了两句，无非就是不要再给Sherlock上锁和有事就打他电话。

现在，Lestrade才第一次有时间观赏下这座别墅。别墅里没有什么多余的装饰，没有文艺复兴时期的意大利油画或者远渡重洋的中国瓷器。一切都以简洁和必须为主，但每件家具，墙纸，地板都在默默发出“我很低调，我很贵”的声音。太Mycroft了。这让Lestrade更加无法忍受，他快步走出别墅，在木质大门前摸索着大衣里的香烟。

“你没有烟，探长。在你上次决定戒烟后，你已经把身边所有的烟都丢掉了。”

眼前的男人穿着笔挺的三件套，依旧气派不凡、稳重如山。相比之下，随便拿大衣套着睡衣的Lestrade狼狈的像是从某个三流妓院里查出的嫖客。Lestrade把脏话压在心底，努力扬起一点微笑：“福尔摩斯先生，我只想出来透口气，现在我准备回去了。”

而Mycroft的回答是无声地站到Lestrade的台阶前，黑色的三件套完美地挡住了路。

“福尔摩斯先生，我想你知道，你的弟弟现在需要我，我们似乎没必要在这玩什么沉默的对峙游戏。”

“容我提醒，探长，你现在的任务是照顾我弟弟的精神，而不是身体。”Mycroft僵硬地说。

“事实上，适度的身体接触对于精神治疗很有帮助。”Lestrade随口瞎扯道，露出那种毫不在乎的笑容。真的，他必须说的什么，不然就会有疯狂的话冲破他不太坚强的意志力涌出来。

他想大吼，想痛哭，想把眼睛戳瞎，想把刀子刺到眼前的男人的胸口里。不，是自己的胸口里。

警铃。警铃。警铃。  
“我认为，Sherlock现在的状况，不适于开始一段新的恋情。”

“好极了，好极了，我会把这当做福尔摩斯版的‘你要伤害了我弟弟，我就给你好看’。”Lestrade绕过Mycroft，拉开那扇沉重的大门。

快逃。快逃。快逃。

男人依旧倚着雨伞，仿佛这是他全部世界的支撑。

TBC  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

1、Unintended出自英国摇滚乐队Muse的第一张专辑《Showbiz》,LZ十二分喜欢这首歌，觉得部分说明了ML在这个故事里的情感。

You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended 你是我未曾预想的选择，丰富了我的生命   
You could be the one I'll always love 你是我永远的挚爱   
I'll be there as soon as I can 我恨不得飞到你的身边   
But I'm busy mending broken Pieces of the life I had before 但是我在舔舐自己从前受伤的灵魂

2、传说伽倪墨得斯是特洛伊的王子，有一天，他替父亲看羊时，宙斯在天空经过，一见美貌的伽倪墨得斯即对他迷恋，宙斯变身成一只鹰掳走伽倪墨得斯到奥林匹斯山。小夏在LZ心里就是这么美貌~

3、SL不是恋人，也不是简单的朋友。LZ喜欢复杂的情感层次，虽然写文很废，但尽量吧。

 

 

Chapter2

 

I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
He may play the jack of diamonds  
He may lay the queen of spades  
He may conceal a king in his hand  
While the memory of it fades1

 

1997年11月6日  
（Lestrade21岁 Mycroft17岁）

Mycroft讨厌酒吧，讨厌酒精混合欲望的刺鼻味道；讨厌白痴的上司和同事，讨厌他们做出的每一个拉低MI6智商的选择；讨厌精虫上脑的外国人，仿佛不在伦敦来一炮就是错过了圣诞节。

愚蠢，愚蠢。

但Mycroft最擅长的就是压抑情绪。所以他现在坐在伦敦最大的GAY吧里，远远注视着今天保护目标，莱茵金属公司首席工程师Werner Kohl2。这个武器天才显然没有意识到他已经被恐怖组织盯上，而MI6的上司认为，限制行为式的保护会打草惊蛇，所以就让这个一无所知的傻瓜坐在全伦敦最龙蛇混杂的地方。

MI6的几个特工坐在他的四周，伪装过的，当然。他们的任务就是让Werner Kohl看上，然后轮流霸住他聊整夜，避免他被某个漂亮的恐怖分子勾走挟持。Mycroft几乎头痛地看着他们画着浓妆，扯开衬衣，露出颈部甚至胸部的皮肤，晃动着各种奇怪的装饰。  
真的，这已经是1997年，人们对同性恋的认知还是这么的刻板，而且难道就没有一个人用用脑子调查下Werner Kohl的过往？把他掰弯的是个律师，而后他交了一个精算师，一个房产中介，然后又是一个律师。他明显迷恋职业化的男性装束，简而言之，就是Mycroft身上穿的这种西装。

Mycroft没有提醒那些特工，毕竟这还是他来带MI6后第一次出外勤，而任务只是可有可无的支援。他过分年轻的年纪已经引发了MI6不少人的猜测，他不想再惹出什么事端。

隐藏自己的智力，是更大的智慧。父亲的教诲。

Mycroft的推断没有错，Werner Kohl的确喜欢西装调调，他拿着一杯黑啤，摇摇晃晃地穿过人群，走到酒吧的角落，走到Mycroft面前。

“这么漂亮的金发男孩，我猜你不会是一个人？”

“是啊，”Mycroft绽放出世故成熟的笑容：“看来律所里的gay还不够多，找不到同事一起来这里消遣。”

Mycroft没有忽略Werner Kohl明显一亮的眼睛。

真的，这真是太简单了。

 

——————————————————————————————————————

Mycroft已经和Werner Kohl缠斗了快一个小时，包括胡扯了一个实习律师的成长之路，一个缠绵悱恻的初恋故事，巧妙地将一个成人级的舌吻化解为清纯的亲吻手背，以及承受无法避开的N次意味明确的身体接触。

“真的，你应该去我住的酒店。我预感，你会喜欢那儿的床，还有落地窗。” 贴着Mycroft耳朵，Werner Kohl发出第三次邀约。

Mycroft看看表，还有5分钟就会有人来接替他，于是他再次优雅地摇摇头：“可爱的k（谁会用一个字母的代号来猎艳，愚蠢，愚蠢），再来一杯好不好，再来一杯我就告诉你我的安排。”

Werner Kohl有些失望地去吧台叫酒，回来时拿着一杯威士忌。

“给你。”

嘴唇抽搐、手部颤抖、勃起。紧张，兴奋。为什么？为什么是现在？

酒，酒有问题。

迷幻剂？催情药？

Mycroft懒洋洋地接过酒杯，脑子里飞速转过12种应对方法。

“嘿，帅哥，愿意和我喝一杯吗？”一个低哑的声音在背后响起。Mycroft讨厌凌乱，但这个意外出现的男人简直将凌乱这个词上升到另一个层次。深色头发被揉乱成奇怪的造型，红肿的嘴唇扯出轻浮的曲线，扯开的衬衫露出颈部的吻痕，衬衫的一半尾部被拉出了紧身的牛仔裤，裤子下还有没完全下去的勃起。衣服上有金色的短发，身上的味道杂糅，所以，正和某个金发小伙来一发？

为什么中止？

Mycroft有些出神地注视他，企图寻找到更多的线索。而陌生的男人也毫不畏惧地对视。

“不好意思，但他有伴儿了。” Werner Kohl有些不快地打断了两个人暧昧的对视。

“哦，不好意思，”男人可以模仿Werner Kohl蹩脚的英语：“但我没看到戒指。”男人抓起Mycroft的手，对着Werner Kohl示威式的扬扬。

Werner Kohl瞪视着男人，明显在爆发边缘。Mycroft努力压下从手指传递到全身的酥麻，另一只手摸到腰间的手枪，随时准备应变。

男人却好像对这紧张的局势毫无感觉，他拿起Mycroft手中的酒杯，轻轻地喝了一口，舔舔嘴唇， Mycroft为这个动作而身体紧绷。

“这酒太糟了。配不上他，和你一样。”男人把酒杯撂下，倾身到Werner Kohl耳边，低声说了两句。

Werner Kohl脸色一变，低声说了句抱歉，几乎逃跑般的走了。几个隐藏的特工立即跟上，Mycroft暗松了一口气。

“第一次来？” Werner Kohl一走，男人就松开了手，站开了些距离。

“当然不是。”Mycroft忽略温暖撤去的空虚，疏远地答道。

“别逗了，谁TMD的来酒吧穿成这样啊。”男人喝了一口酒，轻蔑地笑道。

“也许西装对你来说很少见。” Mycroft讨厌男人那种轻视的眼神：“毕竟你肯定只爱警服。在读警校？”

“我操！你怎么……”

“显而易见。你的站姿，比一一般人挺拔，又不像军队那么严谨，手上有茧，不是猎枪，不是偶尔玩玩，是长握手枪、大量练习才会形成这种部位的茧。英国警察并不配枪。所以我猜，警校。这学期有射击课，而你想拿个高分，也许是因为兴趣，也许想弥补下你糟糕的文科成绩。别问我怎么知道的，今天是星期四，而你却在这里忙着寻找一夜情对象，你不是那种学业上争强好胜的人，不过考虑到你那良好的‘语言礼仪’，也许射击再不行，你就无法毕业了。”

“妈的，你是个天才还是怎么的？”

Mycroft有些迷茫地看着男人，他瞳孔放大，不是害怕，而是惊奇，甚至欣赏。奇怪的反应。

“别再那么看我，不然我就要吻你了。”

话音未落，男人的嘴唇就盖了上来。酒的味道，男人的味道，其他男人的味道，从舌尖过来，翻滚搅动。声音远去，世界颠倒，热潮从嘴唇烧到下腹。Mycroft被动地承受着，颤抖着，大脑的某个地方崩坍，其他地方则前所未有快速转动。

“听着，天才男孩。”男人缓缓推开他，粗喘着：“快点回你的牛津去。以后别再来这，也别再喝陌生人的酒，除非你想一早起来发现自己被几个变态操翻了。”

Mycroft知道自己该走了，他还在出任务，虽然别人都只是把他当做一个菜鸟摆设。  
但他真的该走了。

于是，他走了。

TBC  
_________________________________________________________

615更新

 

两处皮外伤，背部轻微，腿部严重。

头晕，心跳减慢，失血过多的症状。

超过10分钟没有任何回复和支援。可能性：行动组长被杀；内鬼；手机信号被屏蔽；个体被抛弃。

结果：对方再派人来，被杀；对方为主目标放弃攻击，失血过多昏迷；冒险移动、离开此处，寻找庇护，腿会留下永久性伤害；寻求他人帮助（太蠢了，这个时间来酒吧地下停车场的只会是醉鬼），被拒绝、被暴露、惊动警方、连累路人被杀。

Mycroft冷静地分析现在的状况，确信自己遇到了大麻烦。他绝对没有想到任务结束后会在地下停车场受到近身袭击，对方不像要置他于死地，更像是限制他的活动能力。虽然他基本上也废了对方三个人再攻击的可能，但不能排除他们换人后卷土重来。

死在第一次外勤活动，绝对会成为Holmers家族的耻辱。

Mycroft脱下西装外套，扯掉领带，用手边仅有的布料简单包扎伤口。他决定马上离开这里，只要还活着，只要他的大脑还运转，失去一条腿不算什么。

“需要我叫救护车还是警车？” Mycroft惊异地抬起头，是酒吧里的男人。不太醉，但看起来有点慌。

巧合吗？还是有问题？

是巧合。他在自己离开后顶多又喝了一杯，就离开了酒吧。时间刚刚好。身上没武器。慌是因为看到自己受伤，而不是心虚或紧张。

男人不知道Mycroft心里转过的万千念头，只是蹲下神来，检查他的伤。

“操！你得马上去医院。”

“不，不去医院。” Mycroft抓住男人的胳膊，礼貌又强制：“我的家人就住在附近，他是专业的医生。如果不麻烦，请把我送到那儿。”

男人盯着他，像是在努力从他的眼睛里评估他的话、看清他的人。“好吧，我去开车，你在这等着。”他站起身，几不可闻地叹息：“我就知道，你是个麻烦。”

 

————————————————————————————————————

Mycroft惊了。他没有想到男人的“车”是辆红色的宝马F650，是啊，好像他的长相和态度还不够扎眼似的。

“别瞪眼，不然我又要吻你了。” Mycroft惊异于男人在这种情况下还能调情，更惊异自己耳边涌起的红。

不过，相比于语言的轻佻，男人的动作明显小心得多。他几乎是把Mycroft抱上了摩托车的后座，确保他的腿不受力，然后给他戴上头盔，自己再坐上前座。

“抱住我。”

耳边是风，深夜的伦敦在快速退后，机车的轰鸣和风声混在一起，速度把他们裹成整体，他们之外是他人的、安全的、无趣的世界。肾上腺素在狂飙，压抑着Mycroft的疼痛，却引发了另一种陌生的疼。他并没有抱住他，对这夜而言，太多了。但身体的虚弱让他不可自己地靠向他，他可笑的机车外套和卷曲的深色头发，还有混合着烟酒的古龙水味道。

危险。

“在下一个街口停下。” 

他们在街角停下。男人拧过身子，没有下车的意思：“在哪，我送你上去。”

“非常感谢，先生。但我的家人不喜欢别人打扰，我自己回去就可以。”

“凭你那操蛋的伤腿？好了，别害羞了，我知道咱们还没到上楼喝咖啡的交情，我保证送到就走。”

“不，谢谢，真的不需要。” Mycroft一边礼貌地道谢，一边下车，在腿碰到地的时候压抑不住呻吟一声。

“操！”男人随即下车，将他搀到路灯旁，让他能有支撑。

“等我两分钟。”

男人骑车消失在夜色深处，Mycroft知道自己现在就可以走，安全屋就在半条街后，里面有足够处理伤口的药物和安全的通讯系统。

但他犹豫，他犹豫的时间太长了。机车的轰鸣由远及近，荒谬地令人安心。

“嘿，给你的。”男人扔给他一柄黑色的长伞，“便利店没有卖拐杖的，这个，能凑合？”

“能，谢谢。” 

“好吧，趁我没改主意跟踪你，赶紧回你所谓的家或是其他什么该死的地方去吧。”男人发动了机车，然后转过身，“Gregory Lestrade，如果你有兴趣知道的话。”

探寻的眼光持续两秒，正常的社交礼仪是要回以姓名，Mycroft有7个虚假身份可以使用，但他脱口而出的是：

“下次，我会告诉你。”

 

太可笑了。自己的说辞。  
男人和机车消失在夜色中，Mycroft默默地想：

就好像，他们还会有下次（second chance）。

 

1、Shape of My Heart是1994年电影《这个杀手不太冷》的主题曲。LZ觉得这首歌前半部分神贴合麦哥，后半部分贴合ML的感情。推荐边听边看。

http://music.baidu.com/song/356051?fm=altg4

歌词：  
He deals the cards as a meditation  
他玩纸牌 如深深冥想  
And those he plays never suspect  
他打牌从不迟疑  
He doesn't play for the money he wins  
他打牌不是为了所赢的钱  
He doesn't play for the respect  
也不是为了获得尊重  
He deals the cards to find the answer  
他在牌局中找寻觅答案  
The secret geometry of chance  
那神秘几何中的偶然  
The hidden law of probable outcome  
还有那飘忽结局的背后的隐匿之弦  
The numbers lead a dance数字翩翩飞舞

I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
我明白黑桃如士兵手握的利剑  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
梅花似战场轰鸣的炮枪  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
这艺术般游戏里 方块便若到手的金钱  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
但那不是我红桃的形状/但那不是我心的形状  
He may play the jack of diamonds  
他可能会出方块J  
He may lay the queen of spades  
又或许 他会下注黑桃Q  
He may conceal a king in his hand  
抑或将手中的K掩藏  
While the memory of it fades  
但这些记忆 终将褪色

2、德国莱茵金属公司以生产各种火炮和弹药而闻名，主要研制并生产口径为105毫米至155毫米的野战榴弹炮、105毫米和120毫米的坦克炮、27毫米的航炮以及各种炮弹炸弹。其产品广泛在国际武器市场上销售。至于首席工程师系LZ杜撰

 

Chapter3   
NC17出没 雷麦

1997年11月20日  
（Lestrade21岁 Mycroft17岁）

One day you'll meet a stranger  
And all the noise is silenced in the room  
You'll feel that you're close to some mystery  
In the moonlight and everything shatters   
You feel as if you've known her all your life   
The world’s oldest lesson in history  
——Sting《until》

Lestrade这周第四次来GAY吧，对性向摇摆的人来说次数也太多了。如果他诚实点的话，他得承认从遇到那个神秘的金发男人后，他每天晚上都会来这报道。点几杯酒，和几个人调调情。没有再到厕所来一发或者带人回他的小公寓，不是刻意，是没有兴致。

他知道，再相遇的几率小的可怜，而且如果他有一点点的理智，就应该离那个看起来彬彬有礼实际上无比危险的神秘男人远一点。刀伤，奇怪的地址，躲避警察，傻子都知道，这背后隐藏着什么。

黑帮的会计？商业间谍？高端蛇头顾问？未来的教父？

他有无数可能的糟糕身份，而他会是一个警察。

拜托了，Lestrade，别来罗密欧和朱丽叶那套。

Lestrade摇摇头，决定尽快结束这种奇怪的状态。今夜，他要找个深色头发的肌肉男或者一个玩朋克的娘娘腔，谁都好，只要是他的反面。

他实在不想在上床的时候想起别人。

但他忽然就看到了他。

没有不合时宜的（性感的）西装外套，白色的衬衫松垮地罩在黑色的牛仔裤上，纤长的手指拿着一杯酒，蓝色的眼眸，穿过舞池里的人群，定定地看着他。

好吧。好吧。  
就喝下这杯毒酒，就刺下这柄利剑。

让莎士比亚TMD上演吧！

“我记得警告过你，不要再来这个酒吧。”Lestrade穿过人群，走到他的面前。  
“我可能没有告诉你，我不太喜欢接受警告。”他扬起头，挑衅地笑笑。  
“那么，你的名字？”   
“Mycroft。”  
“只是Mycroft？”  
“只是Mycroft。”  
“好吧，无所谓。” Lestrade接受这个不完整的名字，他可以胡扯一个姓，可他没有。况且Lestrade实在有更重要的事要做，等待了两个星期的事。他把手一勾，他们的下身完美地贴在一起，热度在彼此的下腹传递、加温。

嘴唇贴在耳边。

“既然你兑现了你的承诺，我也该兑现我的。  
操翻你。”

 

6.16更新

——————————————————————————————————  
Mycroft观察着Lestrade的公寓，不到20平的房间（客厅、卧室一起？），不是乱，只是比较随性。留声机，黑胶唱片，最上面的一张是《Ten Summoner's Tales》1（呵，只有流行歌手才会起这么做作的名字），喜欢流行音乐。摩托车模型，当然了，放在书桌最显眼的地方。吉他，乐谱，唱作俱佳（是平平）。

“你喜欢苏菲玛索？” Mycroft指指床对面的海报，半裸的青春女孩微微张嘴。  
“是啊，20岁前的打飞机对象。要喝茶吗？”（LZ瞎扯，女神躺枪，见谅）   
“不用。谢谢。你平时都住……”  
Lestrade一把抓住Mycroft抵在墙上，嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳朵，低哑的声音点起火焰：“好吧，装模作样的寒暄时间结束了。别让我做言而无信的人。”  
“我记得，你说的是几个变态。”压抑住初次的紧张与不安，Mycroft佯作老练地蹭蹭他的下腹，满意地听到Lestrade的低喘。  
“我知道，变态的部分我尽力。” Lestrade慢慢向柔软的唇瓣靠近：“但我保证，肯定会操够几人份。”（为一夜七次郎探长点赞）

嘴唇相遇，只有一秒的试探便变成了火山和冰山相撞，彼此的舌头互相探索，迫不及待地留下自己的滋味。很快，这点接触就不能满足他们。Lestrade一边奋力解开Mycroft衬衫，被纽扣阻挡后干脆暴力地扯开，扣子蹦在地上发出狼狈不堪的声音，另一边则努力和自己的皮带斗争。Mycroft的情况也好不到哪里去，他几乎颤抖地脱掉了自己的裤子，然后腾出手来帮Lestrade解开皮带，同时他们还在奋力吻着，几乎无法呼吸。

赤裸的身体终于接触。两个人的坚挺摩擦。第一下，第二下。

“哦！操！My……” Lestrade低吼着，无法抑制地把Mycroft推到床上，舔舐起他的脖子，然后是肩胛，然后是胸前的敏感的凸起。

Mycroft像坠落在大海里，波涛一浪一浪，让他无从抵抗，他努力咬着嘴唇，害怕发出令人羞愧的声音，可这一切努力在Lestrade手套住他的时刻变成碎片。

“哦…”

“叫我的名字，快……”Lestrade加快手里的动作。  
“Greg……”  
听到自己的名字从Mycroft喘息的口中溢出，Lestrade大脑里的某根弦瞬间断掉。他顶着硬得发疼的下体爬起来，用几乎不可能速度在床头的抽屉里拿出润滑剂和安全套，挤出、套上、然后迅速回到床上，一手继续套弄着Mycroft，一手在他的后穴抚弄。

“呃……”感受到冰凉，Mycroft微微颤抖。

“嘘，没事。” Lestrade试探性地深入一根手指，Mycroft身子一僵。好紧，好紧，想象一会儿这儿包裹住他，他简直要发疯。但现在还不行，于是他的手指慢慢抽插，寻找着最完美的触点，在几下探寻之后，Mycroft身子拱起，发出一声剧烈的惊喘。

好吧，就是这，就是这。

Lestrade 一边加入了另一只手指不断抚弄那一点，一边用嘴含住了他的耳垂，欣赏着Mycroft 在他身下扭动。

“天哪，你不知道这两周我有多少次想过撕开你的三件套，然后在酒吧，在停车场，在这，狠狠操你，让你只能喊我的名字，让你只能记得我。”

Mycroft喘得像一条上岸的鱼，快感在前后累加，他觉得他每一秒钟都可能到顶峰，那种全然失控让他恐惧，大脑的某一个部分在不停地叫他喊停。

而这时，Lestrade的坚挺抵住了他。

“可以吗？”

Mycroft看着身上的男人，他脸色绯红，目光迷离，汗滴从额头流到嘴角，可他还在等待他的同意。这一刻他确信，自己仍是这场性爱探戈的领舞。于是他倾身向上，舔下Lestrade的嘴唇，腿则盘住Lestrade的腰，意味深长地向上一挺。

“我以为，阁下是个不失约的人。”

“操！”Lestrade几乎愤怒地插入，两个人同时发出呻吟。没有技巧，最原始的摩擦，撞击。

“Greg……再重点，哦，哦……” Mycroft呻吟着，拉下Lestrade，含住他的嘴唇，试图用这挡住自己的恳求。Lestrade 的反应则是更激烈地在他嘴里冲锋，在近乎疼痛的快感积累下，Lestrade的套弄Mycroft的手也不断加快，不停挤压着头部，流出粘液。

“哦，我，我……”

“来吧，Mycroft，为我高潮，来……” Lestrade知道 Mycroft快到了，他几乎每天晚上都在幻想这幅景象，但真的看到让他可以立即死去。他近乎粗暴的挤压着，揉搓着，感觉自己也快要淹死在没顶的快感里。

而Mycroft就在此时迸发了，白色的粘液喷射到Lestrade的手里和他自己的小腹上。

“操，太美了，操……”Lestrade低吼一声，用力一撞，Mycroft的头撞击床头板发出剧烈的响声。但Lestrade顾不得了，他的整个世界崩塌又立即重建，天堂近在指边。  
喷射。烟花。你。

 

两个人在高潮的余韵中沉默，汗水、精液的味道在房间里酝酿成更加迷乱的氛围。

“有史以来最棒的性爱，应该载入史册。” Lestrade盯着天花板，喘息着说。

“最好是，不然我白被撞到头。” 

“哈，我还没有抱怨你撞坏我的床。” Lestrade翻过身来，一边反驳，一边轻轻揉着Mycroft的头：“你看，床板被你撞凹了。”

“Greg，你绝对高估了我头骨的硬度。” Mycroft懒懒地说道，享受着轻柔的按摩：“不过，你的硬度的确超人一等。” 他缓缓将手伸向Lestrade的下体，感受着手里的坚挺再次勃起。

“是啊，是啊，我的老二又长又硬。” Lestrade不怀好意地笑笑，享受将Mycroft文雅的调情转化为粗鲁的白话。又一次地吻，在彼此的喘息里升温。

“嘿，等等。” Lestrade爬下床，回来时带回一把小巧锋利的刀。Mycroft饶有兴致地看着他在床板上有些孩子气地划来刻去：

1997.11.20  
BEST SEX

“这是总结？” Mycroft问。  
“不，是预告。” Lestrade翻身而上。

1、Ten Summoner's Tales是Sting1993年出的专辑，这是一个小伏笔。

 

Chapter4  
I'm in here, can anybody see me?   
can anybody help?   
I'm in here, a prisoner of history, can anybody help?  
——《i am in here》（强烈推荐边听边看http://music.baidu.com/song/539449?pst=sug）

 

2013年10月2日早晨7点 

“吃。”  
“不吃。”  
“吃。”  
“不吃。”

“Sherlock，我十五年攒的假期准备这次全休完，你知道我可以和你耗多久。”Lestrade扬扬手里削好皮的苹果，用力地往Sherlock嘴里顶。

Sherlock嫌弃地躲开：“我是疯了，不是缺维生素症，苹果不是氯丙嗪1，没有任何作用。”

“你没疯！”

“拜托，Gevin。现实点行不行，我有幻听、幻视、失眠、被害妄想，如果不意外的话你昨晚已经见识过了。况且福尔摩斯的DNA就是一把上膛的左轮手枪，我和mycroft玩了20多年的俄罗斯转盘，总该有个人中弹。虽然讨厌那个死胖子，但我也得承认，我比他更……”

“闭嘴！”Lestrade威胁性地抓住Sherlock纤细的胳膊，狠狠打断他的喋喋不休：“听着，小混蛋！我和你的医生谈过了，你现在这些症状可能是精神紧张、神经衰弱或者是TMD嗑药嗑High了，没有任何该死的证据说明你疯了。所以，就给老子老老实实地吃苹果，除非你想我把Anderson叫来用嘴喂你，你知道，为了折磨你他可什么都敢做。”

Sherlock忿忿地瞪了一眼，然后别扭地倾身向前，咬了一口Lestrade手里的苹果，有些干裂的嘴唇不小心地扫过Lestrade的手背。

不知怎么，Lestrade就想到了黑暗中的那个吻。

“你有点不对劲。”显然即便在所谓的病中，也没有什么能瞒过世界上唯一的咨询侦探。“你身上有我的味道。你的脖子，呃，嘴唇。”Sherlock顿了顿，有点难以相信地问：“我亲你了？”

“呃……”Lestrade隐隐觉得头开始痛。

“太棒了！死胖子会气死的！我的吻技怎么样？美妙绝伦？精彩非凡？有没有比死胖子好？”

“棒极了，我会向朋友推荐的。”无法克制地想起太久远的回忆，Lestrade咬牙反击道：“不过，要是你没叫另一个男人的名字会更完美的。”

Sherlock脸色一暗，Lestrade恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。

“Sherlock，对不起，我不是……好吧，如果你想谈谈John……”

“我不想。”Sherlock傲然拒绝道：“我要休息了，出去。”

“Sherlock……”

侦探给他的回应是把头埋在被子里。

——————————————————————————————————  
Lestrade走出房间，感觉自己像经历了一场惨烈的战争。两人的战争其实是四个人的对决，他和Sherlock挥舞武器，砍向空气中虚无的对象，最后每一剑都刺向自己。这场棋局，先落子的已经是输家。他痛恨看到Sherlock现在的样子，就像看到彼时的自己，假装一切多好的活下去，而内里已经焚烧殆尽，一片荒芜。

他清楚的知道，为了让Sherlock快乐，他可以成为John，各种意义上的，但他不能（can't）。  
他能为他得罪整个苏格兰场，为他寻找大脑的消遣，为他收拾一辈子的烂摊子。  
为他死。

但他不是John。  
他不是，就像Sherlock不会是Mycroft。  
真的，如果可以，一切真就TMD简单多了。

Lestrade甩掉这些可笑的、自怨自艾的想法，决心去Anthea为自己准备的房间好好睡一觉。一觉醒来，他依旧是乏味的苏格兰场探长，过着最平凡普通的人生。

于是他打开了门。

时光隧道？

Lestrade看到了，自己第一间公寓的翻版。

不是，不是翻版。留声机还在，但旁边放着CD机和音响，黑胶唱片和CD不甚整齐地堆在一起，最上面的一张是sting2010年的最新专辑《Symphonicities》。摩托车模型多了几个BMW的最新款，精心地摆在木质书桌最显眼的位置。吉他还是丢在地上，一把比他当年那把贵几十倍的吉他，旁边散落着白纸，就像还会有人会坐在那里随手写下脑子里的旋律。床的对面，苏菲玛索还在原来的位置，不是半裸的清纯女孩，而是一个成熟的，沧桑的女人。那双与某人相似的深色眼眸，穿越时光的荒崖，无声地看向他。

所有的一切，就像在某个平行世界里，什么都没有发生，他16年一直住在这里会变成的模样。

像时光静止，又像某种意义上的时间穿梭。

巴黎铁塔。坠落。碎片。大海。刀子。黑色。血。  
警铃。警铃。警铃。

Lestrade心跳加快，耳边响起不知名的轰鸣。他慌忙地从大衣中拿出药瓶，倒出药丸直接吞下，然后像被打倒一样瘫在床上。

躺了大概一个世纪，Lestrade忽然想起点什么。他颤抖的伸出胳膊，向后伸去，手指摸到床头，绝不可能错认的，他自己刻下的痕迹：

1997.11.20  
BEST SEX

Lestrade不可抑制地大笑起来。  
笑到身体蜷曲，抖作一团。

Mycroft，我们是全世界最大的两个可怜虫。

 

1、氯丙嗪也叫冬眠灵，是第一个抗精神病药，开创了药物治疗精神疾病的历史。从1950年代初氯丙嗪用于治疗精神分裂症和躁狂症开始，进入了精神药理学发展的黄金阶段。氯丙嗪的发现改变了精神分裂症患者的预后，并在西方国家掀起了非住院化运动，使许多精神病患者不必被终身强迫关锁在医院里。

 

Chapter5 

When the worlds gone crazy and it makes no sense  
Theres only one voice that comes to your defense  
The jurys out and your eyes search the room  
And one friendly face is all you need to see  
If theres one guy,just one guy  
Whod lay down his life for you and die  
I hate to say it  
I hate to say it  
it ‘s probably me  
——Sting《 it ‘s probably me》

1997年11月20日之后  
（Lestrade21岁 Mycroft17岁）

Lestrade的回床率很高。

他习惯了一夜情对象对他食髓知味，习惯了炮友对他希求更多，习惯了令人厌倦的短信轰炸和贴身纠缠，但有些人的出现就是为了成为你人生的例外。

Lestrade自认和Mycroft度过的一夜非常美妙，事实上有点太美妙了。他像一个刚开荤的小男生，精力旺盛地来了一次，又一次，好吧，再一次，直到Mycroft发出近似乎抽泣的呻吟，而他几乎在那一秒吼出了所有他会的脏话。然后他终于筋疲力尽地沉睡过去，醒来时，他的床伴已经离开。那一侧的床极其整洁干净，床单无皱、枕头蓬松。想到一身欢爱痕迹的男人洁癖般地收拾他屋子的一部分，Lestrade就忍不住发笑。他懒洋洋地起床，虽然不想显得太过急切，但他还是准备给Mycroft发条短信。

微微的调情，要兼具礼貌和下流。

Lestrade绞尽脑汁地想着，直到意识到一个问题。

房间里没有一张理应出现的写着电话的便条，手机里没有任何多出的电话号码或短信。

操！

——————————————————————————  
坐在酒吧里，喝着今夜的第七杯酒，Lestrade承认这一周过得糟透了。他顶撞了交警，和某个街头的小痞子打了一架，还有一次夭折的一夜情。真的，当一个D-CUP的红发女孩下身真空坐你大腿上喘息的时候，脑子里想的全是某个带把男人这事，真TMD太不科学了。  
Lestrade记得那个女孩走时怜悯的眼神，好像他这辈子都会不举似的。

操他妈的！

“嘿，又见面了！”Lestrade抬起头，是那晚调戏Mycroft的男人。 “别生气，伙计！”男人赔上笑脸：“那晚是我不对，我失恋了，想找点刺激，平时我不会干下药这么垃圾的事儿的。”

“不干我事。” Lestrade冷冷答道。

“我只是想道歉。我不喜欢惹像你这样的美人生气。” Lestrade看着男人凑近他，好吧，就试试是不是性别的问题，他仰起头，闭上眼，无声发出邀请。

两秒钟后，Lestrade推开男人，起身离开。

糟透了，糟到会把他掰直。

 

喝多了，操他妈的，骑摩托摔了，操他妈的，停电了，操他妈的，10楼真高，操他妈的。  
操他妈的，操他妈的，操他妈的。  
Lestrade气喘吁吁地从大衣兜里拿钥匙，摇摇晃晃，徒劳地想对准锁孔。  
“需要帮忙吗？”黑暗中响起不算熟悉的声音。  
沉默。  
“操他妈的！”

——————————————————————————————  
香烟被点燃，在Lestrade的嘴边一明一暗，黑暗里只听得到他俩逐渐平复的喘息。

“来支烟。” 

听着Mycroft因高潮时的嘶喊而沙哑的嗓音，Lestrade明显感受到自己某个部位又开始蠢蠢欲动。他拿起来自己嘴里的烟，扬扬手。Mycroft凑上身，轻抽一口。

月光从窗户撒进房间，在烟雾中氤氲成一种难言的气氛。两个男人就这样赤裸地半躺在床上，你一口，我一口在香烟的传递中间接吻着。

“你是吸血鬼吗?” 

“什么？”

“白天就得消失。”尼古丁和性爱，缓缓褪去的酒意，酥麻着Lestrade的大脑，黑暗给他一种荒谬的安全感，他快要拦不住嘴边的话，愚蠢的、软弱的：“就是，不能留下痕迹，女巫猎手会找上门。”

“即便在那些荒诞的传说里，女巫猎手也不是杀吸血鬼的，Greg。” Mycroft轻笑道。而后他忽然明白了什么，不自觉地缩缩自己的身体，和Lestrade拉开一点距离：“你在暗示，我得对你交代什么吗？”

“不，我们不是要谈你见鬼的日程表或纳税记录…… ” Lestrade努力寻找着词汇。该怎么说，说不能想来就来想走就走，说要么告诉电话要么滚出我家，还是说，虽然操得很爽但我需要更多……

“这几天，你……”话刚出口，Lestrade立即挫败地说：“操，我收回，我TMD像个娘们……”

“鉴于刚才的行为，我以为我才是像娘们的那个？” Mycroft没有什么亲密关系的经验，但他善于学习和揣度人心，他几乎立刻明白自己需要说点什么来解决Lestrade的困恼。

解释。  
解释你的神秘。  
解释你的不同寻常。  
解释你令人无法容忍的行为。

如何解释？

他和Lestrade上床那天，他第一次杀人，为了解决上次行动中的内鬼。绝望而恐惧的眼睛瞪着他，鲜血喷射到他的脸上，流到他的嘴里。腥咸的味道，让他胃里翻江倒海，而他将手伸进尸体的嘴中，翻找出压在舌头下的芯片。  
然后，他被调去阿布贾，与当地的特工接头，传递一份关系上千万人生命的情报。特工几乎在他面前被枪杀，直到他用手枪轰掉了某个人的头。  
再然后，他回到伦敦，和家族律师进行一场不太愉快的谈话，顺便勾起努力无法压抑的痛苦回忆。  
最后，他来到这里，用和Lestrade的粗暴性爱缓解内心快要失控的自己。

哪个真实他可以承受？给他哪个故事他不会立即离开？

Mycroft脑子转过万千完美的说辞，可就如初次见面，对他，他脱口而出的总是伤害性最小的真实：“前两天……在忙弟弟监护权的事儿，显然我国法律愚蠢地认为年龄才是唯一的标准，好像满了18岁人就会长出多一个大脑……”

“等等！”Lestrade忽然抓住Mycroft的手，几乎在颤抖：“你，你TMD多大？”  
“17岁。”  
“就是说，不满18岁？”  
“.......”  
“就是说，我操你的时候，你不满18岁。”

“Greg，你的大脑是刚才射掉了吗？”

6.22更

“操！”Lestrade逃命似的往床边躲，狼狈地摔下床。他发出一阵咒骂，又爬回床上，谨慎地和Mycroft拉开一些距离。

“Greg，你这种刻板的道德观不合逻辑。我不会在两个月后就变成另一个人。”不知怎么，Lestrade慌乱的反应让Mycroft觉得有点……可爱，他忍不住扬起微笑：“况且我猜，你在17岁的时候已经身经百战了。”

“那TMD不一样！我是和低年级的学妹，顶多有个把学长什么的。我可不会爬上酒吧里某个老头的床。你根本就不知道你会惹到什么混蛋！”

“是啊，我惹到了你，Greg。难道你是在暗示我夸奖你多么年轻貌美吗？” Mycroft知道他指的是Werner Kohl，但他不喜欢在床上聊起别的男人，尤其这男人还和他着力忘记的事情有关。他真的，真的不想在今夜再谈论自己，无论真实或谎言。 “我不是小孩子，我能为自己的行为负责，Greg。说真的，你一直以为我21，甚至23不是吗？要不是为了照顾你床上的自信，我可以比现在表现地成熟世故十倍。唔……”

Mycroft满意地承接Lestrade几乎粗暴的吻，感受Lestrade的嘴唇从他的嘴唇移到胸前，挑逗地来回舔弄凸出的两点，那只握枪的大手缓缓包住他，粗糙的茧和轻柔的动作再次让他迅速硬挺。他难耐地挺起身子，而那只手却忽然停止套弄，只在柔软敏感的头部绕圈，直到他开始发出那种淫荡到羞耻的声音。

“嘿，别挑战你玩不了的东西，你还太嫩。” Lestrade在他耳边呢喃：“为了惩罚你说谎，这就是你今晚能得到的全部了，Myc。”

“哦不，别……” Mycroft挺起腰，胯部意味明确地磨蹭：“你想要我，我知道，来吧……”

“嘿，小混蛋，别用这个来操纵我。” Lestrade按住了Mycroft的腰，努力压住自己的喘息。“我们就躺着聊聊天，NO FUCK，JUST TALK，OK?”

“我不知道，当炮友还要这么复杂。这是什么？‘成人’的规矩？”Mycroft尖刻地说，他感到恐慌，事情正朝着不可预估的方向发展，显然，他无法控制Lestrade，他会打探，他会好奇，他不会因为Mycroft跟他上床就停止询问，而他永远无法给出答案。 于是Lestrade就会像他人生中遇到的每一个人，同学、朋友、恋人，他们都会离开，除非他开始欺骗。

“放心，只是聊聊，不会让我们去巴黎度蜜月的。” Lestrade反击道：“说说你在酒吧玩的那一套，怎么做到的？猜？”  
这个无关隐私的问题几乎立即让Mycroft 紧绷的肌肉开始放松，他迅速恢复了自如：“我从不猜想。我只靠逻辑。大多数人都是这样：如果你告诉他们事情的经过，他们就会告诉你接下来的结果。他们默默地对事情的经过进行综合分析，通过取舍，就能得出结论。只有少数人，可以从已经存在的庞杂细节中，推断出造成这种结果的每个步骤是什么。回溯推理。非常简单。”1

“好吧，简而言之，你是天才。”侃侃而谈的Mycroft错过了Lestrade有些沉迷的眼光，他只是感到自己被搂进了他的怀抱，和性无关的搂抱，好吧，感觉没有那么糟。

“那么，你还能从我这推理出什么？我的家庭？”

“不太多。英法混血，父亲是警察，母亲喜欢艺术，跳舞还是演戏？不过不太成功，嫁给你父亲后就在家工作了。你迷恋你妈妈那种类型，性幻想对象就是明证。你有个哥哥，完美儿子，你就不太行了，家里的黑羊，翘课打架玩音乐，一直和父亲有沟通问题，但你却子承父业。你不是那种会屈服的人，所以为什么？父亲去世了，我猜，是工作时的意外？” 意识到自己正在过线，Mycroft忽然住口，有些不安地看看Lestrade。

“银行抢劫案，流弹。我15岁。挺荒唐的，在他死后我才开始了解他。狗屁忠诚、责任、正义感什么的。” Lestrade探身从桌上拿了一支烟，点上，缓缓地吐出烟雾：“我本来可以成为一个歌手的，但现在……得了，别不信，Mycroft，如果你听过我唱歌会震惊的。”

Lestrade低头吻上Mycroft的嘴唇，剩下的话低沉地像在自言自语：  
“很长时间，我都恨他那么早地离开。人们以为伤痛都会过去的，其实不会，它们就静静地躺在那，和你失去的选择权一起，感觉糟透了。但最糟也是最好的部分是，我们还活着，带着他的责任，沉重地让人迈不开步子，也沉重地让人停不下来……”

Lestrade听到Mycroft沉缓地呼吸，确信他已经睡着了。他只有17岁，在争取弟弟监护权。Lestrade知道这意味着什么。黑暗中他看不到他的脸，于是Lestrade只能回想，他咬牙忍痛时眉间泄露的脆弱，自信推理时眼眸绽放的光彩，故作老练时嘴唇抖动出的青涩不安……一切一切融合在一起，让Lestrade的心里流过一阵酸涩的疼痛。  
他轻吻他的额头： “睡吧，Myc。做个好梦。” 

 

Mycroft无比庆幸Lestrade只吻了他的额头。  
不然他该如何解释，脸颊上泛滥的湿意。

 

1、改写于《血字的研究》。  
2、补一张麦哥年轻时的照片，貌似是比文中的时间点要靠后，但LZ找不到更小的了。

Chapter6 

2013年10月4日

I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won let me right  
——《My all》Mariah Carey

Lestrade无法住在那间房间，让他随时想烧了整栋别墅或者拿枪打爆自己的头。他想问Mycroft，他如何找到了这些自己已经毁掉的东西？为什么要造出这个荒谬的房间？但这样的念头只在大脑里过了一秒就被他枪毙了。如果说Lestrade这些年学会了什么，那就是没必要测试自己的自制力。有些事会让你像狗一样祈求命运的怜悯，或者拿刀子割出自己跳动的心。所以他腆着脸回到了Sherlock的房间，继续窝在沙发床上。

Sherlock大部分时候难以相处，偶尔让人想崩了他，但都好过现在。他长时间地望着窗外、不发一言，沉默如同雕像，但任何传神的雕像都不会有那么木然的眼神。下午的时候，Sherlock又开始了一轮新的发作。抖动、咒骂、恐惧，和Lestrade扭打在一起，最后被Lestrade一记直拳打回床上，然后在Lestrade的近乎禁锢的拥抱里逐渐平静。Lestrade暗暗担心，这已经不是简单的是戒断反应，如果真的……他不敢想。

“终于承认，我快疯了。”发现自己还在抱着Sherlock，Lestrade有些尴尬地松开手臂，翻身下床，看着Sherlock倒在床上，给他一个拒绝的背影。

“Sherlock，我没有……”

“不，你有。你只是为各种愚蠢的理由而不想承认。”

“好吧，我有。”Lestrade很快放弃了抵抗：“我是在猜想别的可能性，好的，或者不好的。我只是忍不住去想最糟的情况，这样我就能为那准备好。”

“所以，最糟的情况是什么？我疯了，Mycroft为了不容玷污的家族荣誉和伟大的英国女王，把我关在瑞士的精神病院里，防止我一不小心把白金汉宫炸掉。估计我的信托基金足够我无聊地活到100岁，如果我实在没有机会跳楼的话。”

“不，不会。”

“不，他会。Lestrade，我以为过了这么多年，以你可怜的智商，至少能稍微了解我亲爱的哥哥。”Sherlock激烈地反驳道。

“不，我是说，我不会。” Lestrade绕到床的另一边，蹲下身来，盯着Sherlock灰绿色的眼珠：“我不会让这件事儿发生的。就算你真的……我可以把你带到波尔多，那儿的空气比伦敦强多了，你可以在那休养，也许带上一两个医生，反正你的信托基金也花不完。对了，我能拿你的钱修修我们家的酒窖吗，顺便再装修下我的房间，我老早就想要一套家庭影院来着，那玩意真TMD炫毙了……”  
“Gevin……”  
“放心，不会太贵的，Sherlock。说不定我们还有余钱买条船，当个海盗什么的。” Lestrade放任自己揉揉那头可爱的黑色卷发，招致一记不满的瞪视。

“你总把我当做10岁小孩。”  
“这样不好吗？”

“不，”Sherlock闭上眼：“这样很好。”

——————————————————————————

Mycroft自虐地透过监视器看着Lestrade努力把Sherlock哄睡，他试图把自己想成是Sherlock，想象那些手指轻轻穿过自己的头发，想象那双眼睛柔和地看着自己，想象他身上的味道是如何诡异的令他心安，想象他会怎么低声抚慰他的噩梦和痛苦。

Mycroft忍不住摸着显示屏上探长的脸。

想象他离他那么近，那么近。

那会是多么甜蜜的酷刑，他会愿意为这一点触摸付出自己的一切。

“长官，五分钟后出发，与德国大使私人会面。” Anthea敲门而入，带着未来八小时针插不入的行程。

一切又怎么样？心里一个酷似Sherlock的声音冷酷地提醒：你以为你还拥有多少？

 

“得意透了吧，用我拴住Gevin。”  
“Greg。”

“我喜欢这么叫他。他也喜欢。所以，Piss Off 。”

“等你接手这个案子后，我会的。”

“我不会替MI6跑腿。趁Gevin还在你设计的足以逼疯他的房间里，享受完美的PTSD反应，带着你珍贵无比的国家机密滚吧。”

“他是因为你聪明绝顶的假死才得的PTSD。”

“是啊，你得嫉妒死这个了吧。我亲爱的哥哥，发现你不是他痛苦的唯一原因。”

“Sherlock。”

“别否认，你很享受他的痛苦，不是吗？照顾你快要疯了的弟弟还不够，反正Gevin的婚姻玩完了，你是不是要再和他上上床，让可怜的Gevin继续陷在福尔摩斯这个被诅咒的姓氏里，像木偶一样被你操纵……”

“Sherlock！”

“恼羞成怒，这不太像你啊，Mycroft。”

“所以你想拯救他，从一个福尔摩斯到另一个福尔摩斯？我看不出这有什么帮助。”

“哦，不。我是个反社会人格记得吗，但我不会去要我不配得到的东西，顺便毁掉别人的一生。那是你擅长的事。不过你倒提醒了我，和Gevin在一起也没什么不好，他可以为我做任何事情，我也不讨厌他，也许我们才应该在一起……”

“我不想再和你讨论任何关于探长的问题。现在，马上换话题。”

“好吧。总之，不管你的MI6废物成什么样子，我不会替你做任何事情，所以，不要耽误我继续发疯的时间。出去时请把门带上。”

“Sherlock，你会对这个案子感兴趣的。两个退役特工被杀，现场没有任何痕迹……”

“停，不用说了，我没兴趣。”

“Sherlock，如果你接了这个案子，我会给你你想要的档案。”

“什么？好！不……不对，你不会给我。你说已经销毁了，哦，当然你没有。但你不会给我。”

“我会给你其中不涉及国家机密的部分。”

“那就几乎没有了，不是吗？”

“是很少，但你总该对自己有点信心。除非你确实如我所说，不够聪明。”

 

“……哦，我恨你。”

————————————————————————————————

当Sherlock终于入睡，Lestrade离开了别墅，乘坐着黑色的轿车去往苏格兰场。伦敦市区并没有因为他的离去有丝毫不同，整个世界都不会因为他的离去有任何改变。古老而坚挺的大英帝国有Mycroft之类的人为之支撑，苏格兰场依旧忙碌运转，不会因为一个小小探长的缺席而停顿。 这个城市里的万千灯火，并没有一盏为他而亮，并没有一个人为他等待。

谁说，没有人是一座孤岛？

自我评价降低。无用感、无望感、无助感。

不，也不完全是，至少Sherlock现在需要他。Lestrade努力克服负面的情绪，将拜托Sally整理的陈年悬案的资料拿好，期望这些东西能让Sherlock稍微打起点精神。

Lestrade一边想着一边走出苏格兰场，抬头就看到一个小个子的金发男人。

哦，这才是真正能让Sherlock打起精神的东西。

Lestrade喜欢John Wason，他最喜欢他的几个瞬间包括，John在他去扫毒的时候为侦探坚定地辩护，和苏格兰场的警察争执，暴揍了总警司，暴揍了Sherlock……  
他有种魔力，既能在Sherlock表现Sherlock的时候奉上真心的赞赏，又能在Sherlock表现得太Sherlock的时候教训他。

John总能做到Lestrade想做而做不到的，这就是他为什么如此特别。

现在的John看起来有些憔悴，浓重的黑眼圈暗示着不好的睡眠。面对那双坦然的眼睛，Lestrade有点心虚，类似“嘿，兄弟，我睡了你女朋友”的心虚。他清清嗓子：“John，我记得，你应该是去度蜜月了。”

“出了点问题，我没去。”  
“哦，找我有事？”  
“是，我之前给你打了几次电话，发了一些短信。你没有回复。”

妈的！准是那个小混蛋。Lestrade拿出手机，不意外地发现John Wason被移到黑名单里。“那个，我手机有点问题。”  
John深深地看了他一样。“好。Greg，是这样，从9月30号开始我就失去了和Sherlock的联系。我去过221B几趟，Mrs Hudson说没有见过他。我联系过Mycroft，没有回复。我来苏格兰场找你，Donovan警官说你从10月2号就开始休假了。 ”

“那你今天？”  
“我来了几次，只是碰碰运气，觉得你有可能会回来。为了什么我不知道的原因。”  
“John，其实我……”  
“Greg，我不想拐弯抹角。我上次和Sherlock的见面，不太……不太愉快。我担心Sherlock，也许我错了，但我觉得你知道他在哪。” Lestrade惊讶地看着他，John以军人的毅力沉默地和他对视，以医生的细心企图从他的眼神中看出线索。但还不止这些，紧闭的嘴唇，紧锁的眉头，脸上的每一道纹路，都在提示Lestrade他有多紧张和不安。

“John，Sherlock现在很安全，你可以放心。”考虑三秒钟后，Lestrade 决定不会让医生承受猜测与担心的痛苦，他斟酌着语句：“他只是，暂时不想见人。”

Lestrade没有错过John松了一口气的表情，如果可以，他真想让Sherlock看到这个。

“可以带我去找他吗？” 

“恐怕暂时不行。”想到那些特工，Lestrade没有信心能在Mycroft不同意的情况带John进去：“但我可以保证，一旦有任何问题，我立即告诉你”。

“我想见他。”John垂下头，声音里压抑着无法隐藏的痛苦：“Greg，拜托告诉他，我想见他。如果他不想见我，我……我可以等。”

等待，人们总在等待，仿佛等待不会杀死未来，不会杀死彼此。“John，我会告诉他的。” 而且，我一定会让你们见面，Lestrade在心里暗自承诺。  
Chapter7

 

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head  
——《Through Glass》 Stone Sour

1997年12月23日

Mycroft没有想起Lestrade。

在亚马逊雨林里追击某个危及世界的罪犯，天忽然下起大雨，茂密的雨林陷入迷蒙，泥土成为陷阱，猎手也是猎物，一柄枪抵住头，他没有想到他。  
“嘿，谢谢你留给我手机号。现代科技，约炮更方便。”

在华盛顿保护不可具名的重要人物，黑色的三件套邀请金色的长礼服跳一曲华尔兹，耳鬓厮磨，上下其手，在裸背与礼服的交界摸出一叶锋利无比的刀片，他没有想到他。  
“射击课满分。你的期末考试怎么样？还是你已经天才地操掉英国教育了？总之，如果你没有忙着操别人的话，来电话。”

在卢克索融入古城，消声觅迹，如同沉默的石头无声倾听，窃听器里传来了最后一个数字和不出意料的枪声，夕阳的余韵染上卡尔纳克神庙，他没有想到他。  
“还活着？ PS：鉴于我发了34条而没有任何回复，我猜这是个假号码。你是TMD混蛋，滚出我的生活。FUCK U。”

终于回到伦敦，平安活过近4周。  
下飞机时，Mycroft又一次删掉了短信。  
如果诚实点，删掉是没有意义的。他能背出34条短信的每一个单词。当然，这也许只是因为他超凡的记忆力。

他没有想到他，真的。他只是，无法抑制地想他。

————————————————————————————————————  
Lestrade躺在床上，深刻地认知到自己是个傻逼，他绝对不应该因为那个混蛋留下了一个真假莫辨的手机号，就天真地认为自己操开了这神秘男孩的什么大门。

唯一能比这个还傻的，就是无时无刻不在想他。

其实Lestrade这些天应该过得棒极了。他的射击课成绩完美，警校毕业绝无问题。和妈妈的医生通过电话，情况正在好转，也许很快就会痊愈。哥哥搞定了开罗的什么收购案子，心情好到愿意来伦敦和自己吃顿饭，而且他们撑到了一个半钟头都没有因为父亲的死和母亲的病吵起来。瞧，没有Mycroft的日子，他在转运。

除了现在是TMD的夜里两点，他还在黑暗中盯着天花板。

 

为了一个见过三次面，上了两次床的人？  
Lestrade不允许自己再这么蠢下去，他爬起来，带上头盔，决定骑着自己的“美人儿”去兜兜风。  
他对自己发誓，会把那个电话号码和那个人抛到泰晤士河。绝对，绝对，不会再想起。

打开门，那个人，坐在门口的楼梯上。  
因为开门声而惊诧地抬头望他。

誓言瞬间灰飞烟灭，血液倒流，心跳停止。

一把拉起呆滞的少年，Lestrade几乎暴力地把他推在墙上。他发狠地咬着他的嘴唇，舌头胡乱在湿润的口腔里冲撞，技巧被遗忘地干干净净，他绝望地想靠近他，抚摸他，撕碎他，就像他下一秒就会消失。直到嘴里尝到了铜味，直到耳边响起混杂着欢愉和痛苦的呻吟，Lestrade才缓缓地离开他的嘴唇。抬起头看着少年消瘦憔悴的脸，他不知道自己是不是在做梦，在大脑做出反应之前，他听到了自己疯狂的声音：  
“我要杀了你，我要立即杀了你。”  
“你，没回家过圣诞？”那双深色眼眸迷离而困惑地看着他，像是不可思议他会出现。  
“你以为我回家了？那你来……” Lestrade混沌的大脑无法思考，他只能盯着Mycroft 的眼睛，茫然、防备、痛苦、破碎，那双眼睛不该有那么多的情绪，而他也不应该能看懂。

“哦……你TMD是白痴吗？”

——————————————————————————————————  
Mycroft的大脑昏昏沉沉，却无法停止思考。不应该是这样的，像Lestrade这样极具家庭理念的人，毫无疑问会在这样的节日早早回家，也许是回法国，带着红色的圣诞帽，陪着母亲吃火鸡，和兄弟交换礼物。于是他可以安心来这，在冰冷的铁门外，荒谬地得到安慰和温暖。而不是，而不是被压在门上，被一个湿润的吻推向顶峰。

Lestrade知道自己疯了，他应该问清他的来历，他应该声明立场和底线，他应该告诉他再也不能这么见鬼的消失然后出现，可这一切都在看见他的一刻化为乌有。他把Mycroft翻向墙壁，扯下彼此的腰带，他甚至来不及完整脱下裤子就挤进了他的臀缝。

“去……去你房间。” Mycroft声音嘶哑，努力找回一丝理智。

“不行，我等不了。” Lestrade握住Mycroft的勃起，毫不客气地粗暴撸动，另一只手则吧手指插到Mycroft的嘴里，模拟着冲刺。  
近一个月的禁欲让两个人都极快地被点燃，两个人的坚挺迅速变得湿润。

“Greg……”Mycroft抑制不住呻吟和喘息，在黑暗的楼道里显得格外煽情。“去你房间，拜托……”

“不，就在这。我这一个月都在想着怎么干你，才能让全世界都看见。” Lestrade撕咬着他的耳垂，舌头伸进他的耳廓，而手里的动作却故意停下：“你他妈的是个混蛋，你知不知道？！” 

“嗯……别停……” Mycroft难耐地在扭动，努力拧过身体，想碰触Lestrade的嘴唇：“Greg……”

嘴唇碰到的一瞬，Lestrade忽然又开始了撸动，快速的，猛烈的，直到Mycroft全身颤抖地喷发到他的手里。他看着Mycroft仰起头，像上岸的鱼一样张开嘴却发不出任何声音，然后无助地靠在Lestrade的身上， 这场景比最催情的春药还要猛烈。

Lestrade深吸了一口气，几乎用了全部的克制力才没有立即射出来，他把沾满Mycroft精液的手指插入精致的后穴，勉强耐心地做着扩张。  
“告诉我，有没有让别人这么碰过你？”  
“哦……没有，没有……”   
“那你自己呢？有没有？” Lestrade伸进第二只手指，按照记忆找到了那个点，几乎恶意的弯曲，触碰，却总是轻抚而过，不肯给与满足。

一阵阵压抑的呻吟从Mycroft口中溢出，他几乎诧异地发觉自己又不可思议地勃起，好像刚刚的高潮没有发生一样。他高速运转的大脑似乎无法处理眼下的景象，身上的每一寸都在呼唤Lestrade的抚摸，手指丝毫没有缓解饥渴，而是放大，放大到他的理智燃烧殆尽。失控的恐惧被另一种渴望代替，此刻他要的非常简单，简单到可怕。

“要么快点操我，要么滚。”

_________________________________________________

在一次丝毫不体面的喷发之后，呼吸从未变成如此困难又舒适。Lestrade仍然埋在Mycroft体内，粘腻、温润，欲望被酣畅凌厉地解决，在荷尔蒙的掩饰下，他们可以亲密无间，但依旧无数情绪不可言明。

Lestrade不会再对自己说谎，在看到Mycroft的那一刻有些事情已经无法隐藏。就像他吻他时无法抑制的颤抖，他温柔拆开他时的震动。Mycroft只有17岁，未来有各种可能，而Lestrade绝望而恐惧地发现，他只能允许自己是唯一的选择。  
这个如同谜团不可预测的少年，这个如同冰山压住火焰的少年。  
“别害怕。”Lestrade听到自己的声音，低沉沙哑。  
“我没有。”Mycroft把头埋在他的颈间，每句话听起来都含糊湿润。Lestrade寻找到他的嘴唇，不带欲望地轻轻吻着，把话留在唇舌交缠间：“我知道你没有，是我。”  
天呢，天呢。

你爱他。

 

清晨六点，Mycroft在从未有过的深沉睡眠中醒来，Lestrade已不在床上。开放式厨房一阵努力控制的叮叮当当，赤裸的男人穿着可笑的围裙，和培根殊死争斗。  
“这是个诱惑？”Mycroft走到厨房从后面抱住男人，下巴抵住耳朵，压迫性地磨蹭。  
“别拿你的身高欺负我，小子。我才是上面的那个。”  
“哦，典型的直男思维。”Mycroft不情不愿地嘟囔着，放开Lestrade，走向浴室。水足够温和，也足够让他清醒，再多一个小时，也许就是deadline。  
不可沉溺。绝无弱点。

10分钟后，两个人坐在餐桌旁，Mycroft穿上昨晚完美的三件套（感谢上帝没有被人撕碎），Lestrade至少套上了内裤。对着性状不明的焦黑色培根，Mycroft头痛般的揉动额头：“终于决定杀死我？用培根？”

“吃，或者滚。“Mycroft脸色一变，Lestrade忽然意识到不妥：”操！我不是说让你滚，我是说……“

”我知道。“Mycroft站起身，礼貌而疏远：”我该告辞了。“

”停下，你他妈的，停下。“Lestrade抓住Mycroft的手臂，努力不去想下面自己的话有多么软弱和戏剧化：”听着，我不想让你滚出我的生活，事实上，我想把你拴在床上，这样你就不会该死的消失不见。我知道我们的关系，呃，炮友或者朋友什么之类，但我关心你，所以你不能这么音讯全无，也别像个被抛弃的小狗一样在门口蹲着。我挺喜欢你的，但再来一次我绝对会杀了你。不用汇报行程，只是，让我能找到你……不，不用找到，就让我知道……操……“Lestrade挫败地咒骂，确信自己绝对不可能说清楚这见鬼的一切。

“你喜欢我？”  
“啊。是。”“喜欢”已经是能想到的最温和的表达了。Lestrade自暴自弃地想。  
“哦。”Mycroft听见自己的声音，呆滞的，木讷的。说点什么。快说点什么。说你也喜欢他，说你只是太忙了所以没有回他短信，说你因为这不可控制的感情而害怕，说一些不会让他失望而离开的话。

“我猜，这是最糟的告白？”  
“不是。”Mycroft找回自己的声音：“只是没有想到。”  
“你不是他妈的天才吗？我猜34条短信轰炸和我在床上的表现足够有说服力。”Lestrade上前一步，试探性地抱住Mycroft，感受怀里僵硬的身体逐渐软化：“我不知道你有什么麻烦，黑帮追杀或者亲密障碍什么的，但是，给我个机会。把我当作朋友，我或许能把你弄得更糟，或许能……”  
“改变我？”  
“治愈。”

安静，不算糟糕的安静，实际上可能是Mycroft最近经历过的最完美的安静了。与生平的第一个炮友。哦，不，是第一个朋友在早晨的阳光和烤焦的培根味道里拥抱，好像他不是一个人在这个世界上。  
“这算是同意？”Lestrade小心翼翼地看着Mycroft，后者几不可见地点点头。

 

Chapter8  
Kindness in your eyes.   
I guess you heard me cry.   
you smiled at me.   
Like Jesus to a child   
——《Jesus to a child》- George Michael（这首歌也用在了随后的番外，Lz非常非常喜欢它的歌词）

1997年12月24日  
Lestrade21岁 Mycroft17岁 Sherlock10岁

 

和10岁的男孩面面相觑，Lestrade弄不明白这是怎么发生的。

在他做了史上最糟的交朋友“表白”后，Lestrade如愿以偿地得到了史上最棒的晨间性爱，而Mycroft如愿以偿地避掉了吃下焦黑培根的命运。

一切都完美极了，他们甚至躺在床上抽着烟聊天，真正的聊天，而不是Lestrade自说自话。Mycroft聊起了他的圣诞节打算，去乐德士福利院接到弟弟，然后去大英博物馆玩一天。

“大英博物馆？玩？”Lestrade怀疑这两个词汇放在一个句子里是否科学：“所以，你送你弟弟的圣诞礼物就是无比乏味的一天。这是报复他抢走你的玩具还是什么？”

“我的弟弟，很特别。”Mycroft轻笑着，混合骄傲和纵容。

“我以为世界上只有你是特别的。”Lestrade有点着迷地亲吻柔软的嘴唇，意外地发现可疑的红晕涌上对方的脸颊。而Mycroft用一记吻回击了Lestrade的调戏，他学习Lestrade的方式，把唇舌化为武器，手指抚上腰部，成功点起又一阵的火焰：“警官，你还能再来一次吗？”

“停，我不是他妈的17岁，你这是欺负老人。”气喘吁吁地推开Mycroft，Lestrade试图把话题引回正轨：“你弟弟在福利院？难道没有什么想吞遗产的叔叔或者爱心泛滥的姑妈？这才是豪门恩怨的标准配备。”  
“我没有说过我们家是豪门。”  
“伯爵？教父？别皱眉头，你不用回答。”

手机铃声适时响起，Lestrade没有错过Mycroft脸上晃过的一丝凝重。  
“我得走了。”利落地起身，没有解释，毫不留恋。  
看吧，白痴，一切都没变。Lestrade听到自己心里的声音，然后努力把混杂着讽刺或者要求的脏话埋在心里。  
他要和他耗一辈子，他可以等。

 

“我得离开伦敦一周，大概不能立即回复短信。”看着少年拉开房门要走不走天人交战，Lestrade还在疑惑，就听到了Mycroft几乎虚弱的声音。

“啊？神秘先生在向我汇报行程吗？”轻描淡写地笑着，不敢承认简单的一句话快让心跳出胸膛：“那个，我可以去福利院，带你弟弟去大英博物馆什么的。”

“Sherlock不喜欢陌生人。”

Mycroft，Sherlock，是存心怕孩子的人生不够艰难吗？ “这是圣诞节，没有孩子应该一个人过。”

“你不能把他带出福利院。”Mycroft沉默了一会儿，像是下了什么重大的决定：“但你可以帮我把这份礼物带给他。如果他不太礼貌……”

“放心，我有对付孩子的绝招。我能模仿Duckula知道吗？你弟弟一定爱死我。”

“Duckula1？”Mycroft嘴角抽动着，露出一个古怪的近似于笑容的表情，但他终究只是报出了地址、看望时间和通行密码，然后离开。

两个小时后，洗漱完毕，吃完外卖，心满意足的Lestrade不经意地看到桌上Mycroft留下的礼物，红色丝带环绕着暗棕色的封面，几个低调的字母宣告他可怜的无知：

《莱布尼茨的哲学》。

我。操。

————————————————————————————————  
Lestrade心里的福利院是雾都孤儿式的，但看到乐德士福利院的一刻他不禁感叹自己的孤陋寡闻。这是一座上世纪的庄园，封闭的大门和过分高的围墙里是严密修剪过的草坪和装修考究的宿舍（别墅？）。在会客厅里（面积是他的公寓乘以二十，操），他见到了Mycroft的弟弟。

“嗨，我是Gregory Lestrade，你哥哥的……”同学？炮友？男朋友？“……朋友，他有事不能来，所以让我来陪你过圣诞。这是他让我带给你的礼物。”

鉴于他已经不小心在大脑里策划过在阿姆斯特丹的婚礼，Lestrade当然想讨好Sherlock，所以他的语调努力轻柔，刻意半蹲身体迁就男孩的身高。而男孩仰着头看着他，头发乱糟糟地卷成一团，长长的睫毛下，灰蓝色的眼眸如同月光下的湖水，闪动着好奇与探究，唯一和Mycroft相似的是那两片薄唇，柔和的色彩、完美的唇形，而此刻他们正微微嘟着，不同寻常的开爱。如果Mycroft的也这么乖巧，在床上……Lestrade脑子里春色盎然、天马行空，直到一个清脆的声音响起：

“你和我哥哥睡觉。”  
“……”这不是一个疑问句。现在是下午三点，Lestrade想来杯伏特加。特别烈的，一杯下肚醒来就是明天。  
“你身上有他的味儿，而且他没有朋友。”  
“……”  
“所以你是同性恋吗？”  
“……”  
“你是插入方吗？”  
“……”

算了，还是一枪毙了自己比较快。

 

在艰难地和Sherlock就生物学（人体结构的精密构造）、心理学（多重高潮与意识的复杂关系）、宗教学（基督教义对同性恋生存的影响）等进行了研讨后，Lestrade决定宣布自己的耳朵已经阵亡了。诚实点说，其实不是“研讨”，因为他的嘴更早完蛋，除了“啊”、“呃、“哦”，Lestrade无法在Sherlock的喋喋不休里插上一句话。

“你为什么不生气？”  
“什么？”  
“生气，就像别人那样。”  
“别人是谁，为什么要对你生气？”Lestrade干脆蹲下，和Sherlock同高。  
“所有人。”男孩仰着头：“因为我是怪胎。”

“不，你不是，你只是比较特别。像你哥哥一样特别聪明。不是每个像你这个年龄的男孩都能懂得……呃……那么多事。”Lestrade揉揉他的头发：“好了，小天才，带我参观下你的家怎么样？”  
“这里不是我的家，而且我被关禁闭了。”  
“什么？为什么？！”  
“禁闭？”男孩不耐烦地摆摆头：“就是我不能出自己房间，除了会客和吃饭。因为我做实验失败了，马瑞太太认为我在纵火，会成为连环杀手。”

“操他妈的……哦，见鬼，不是……我是说……”在十岁的男孩面前骂脏话，你干的真他妈的棒极了。Lestrade崩溃地整理思绪：“那个，我带你去大英博物馆怎么样？”  
“除非直系亲属，否则这里不允许外出。”  
“你那么聪明，能想到办法的对不对？”Lestrade眨眨眼。

男孩脸上第一次露出微笑。

 

1、英国出品的经典动画，LZ小的时候很喜欢看，荒诞离奇很合LZ口味

 

番外1   
但是他没有

 

Lestrade对Sherlock而言是一个难解的迷。

10岁那年，他第一次见到Lestrade。全世界正因为他的不同寻常将他抛弃，他痛恨对此明明有所察觉却一言不发的哥哥。所以他聪明地用自己的知识为武器，试图激怒那个笑起来如同阳光的男人。他记得最后的出击是用基督教义来鞭笞同性恋，每句不动声色地直击痛处，Lestrade的脸由红变白，尴尬不已。  
他以为他会离开他，但是他没有。

他第一次带给Lestrade的麻烦就足以致命。一把刀子划入Lestrade的皮肤，刀锋缓慢地旋转，完成一个无比残忍而完满的圆。金属在血肉里发出闷闷的声音，在安静的深夜响在他的耳边，Lestrade高大的身体蜷缩成一片寒风中的树叶，瑟瑟发抖。很快，一柄冰冷的手枪抵住了他的头。  
他以为他会出卖他，但是他没有。

15岁的时候，Sherlock和他在伦敦某个废弃的工厂里重逢。Sherlock正在往胳膊上打入今天的快乐，而Lestrade在一堆流浪汉里认出了他。他打爆了他的鼻子，然后逼他戒毒。犯毒瘾的时候，Lestrade用力抱住他的身体，而他的回报是吼出全世界最恶毒的话语，咒骂他不过是Mycroft玩腻的婊子。  
他以为他会放弃他，但是他没有。

搬进221B的第一年，他生了场大病。流感让他高烧不退，难以呼吸，哈德森太太叫来了Lestrade，而他无视Sherlock的抗议住了下来。茶、药、卫生纸、温度计、面包、牛奶，他不知道是Lestrade手里的东西救了他，还是Lestrade的手本身。深夜Sherlock醒来，黑暗中他闭着眼感受着温暖的手指在唇上不断抚摸，Lestrade的气息靠近他。  
他以为他会亲吻他，但是他没有。

认识的第十年，他们顺利成为占据彼此时间最多的人。Sherlock成了苏格兰场的咨询侦探，Lestrade成了擦屁股先生和221B的荣誉管家。那一年的圣诞节，他们在221B开了一瓶，不，不止一瓶红酒，Lestrade毫无尊严地吐在了卫生间的地板上，Sherlock把他拖回了沙发。混乱中，Lestrade抱住了他，和那些为了控制他，为了安抚他全然不同的拥抱。Sherlock紧张地发抖，Lestrade低喃：Mycroft。  
他以为他会爱上他。

但是他没有。

 

那么耀眼，那么遥远。  
就像你在囚室里仰望，铁窗外倾泻的阳光。

 

Sadness in my eyes/我眼中的悲痛   
No one guessed,or no one tried/无人知晓,无人关心   
you smiled at me/你对着我在微笑   
Like Jesus to a child/就像耶稣面对着孩子   
Loveless & cold/冷漠而毫无爱意   
With your last breath you saved my soul/你用最后一丝气息拯救了我的灵魂   
you smiled at me/你仍对着我在微笑   
Like Jesus to a child/就像耶稣面对着孩子 

And what have I learned/我得到了什么   
From all these tears/从这些泪水   
I've waited for you all those years/我数年等候   
Then just when it began/而一切开始了   
He took your love away/他得到你的爱   
But I still say/但我依然要说 

Chapter8  
Kindness in your eyes.   
I guess you heard me cry.   
you smiled at me.   
Like Jesus to a child   
——《Jesus to a child》- George Michael（这首歌也用在了随后的番外，Lz非常非常喜欢它的歌词）

1997年12月24日  
Lestrade21岁 Mycroft17岁 Sherlock10岁

 

和10岁的男孩面面相觑，Lestrade弄不明白这是怎么发生的。

在他做了史上最糟的交朋友“表白”后，Lestrade如愿以偿地得到了史上最棒的晨间性爱，而Mycroft如愿以偿地避掉了吃下焦黑培根的命运。

一切都完美极了，他们甚至躺在床上抽着烟聊天，真正的聊天，而不是Lestrade自说自话。Mycroft聊起了他的圣诞节打算，去乐德士福利院接到弟弟，然后去大英博物馆玩一天。

“大英博物馆？玩？”Lestrade怀疑这两个词汇放在一个句子里是否科学：“所以，你送你弟弟的圣诞礼物就是无比乏味的一天。这是报复他抢走你的玩具还是什么？”

“我的弟弟，很特别。”Mycroft轻笑着，混合骄傲和纵容。

“我以为世界上只有你是特别的。”Lestrade有点着迷地亲吻柔软的嘴唇，意外地发现可疑的红晕涌上对方的脸颊。而Mycroft用一记吻回击了Lestrade的调戏，他学习Lestrade的方式，把唇舌化为武器，手指抚上腰部，成功点起又一阵的火焰：“警官，你还能再来一次吗？”

“停，我不是他妈的17岁，你这是欺负老人。”气喘吁吁地推开Mycroft，Lestrade试图把话题引回正轨：“你弟弟在福利院？难道没有什么想吞遗产的叔叔或者爱心泛滥的姑妈？这才是豪门恩怨的标准配备。”  
“我没有说过我们家是豪门。”  
“伯爵？教父？别皱眉头，你不用回答。”

手机铃声适时响起，Lestrade没有错过Mycroft脸上晃过的一丝凝重。  
“我得走了。”利落地起身，没有解释，毫不留恋。  
看吧，白痴，一切都没变。Lestrade听到自己心里的声音，然后努力把混杂着讽刺或者要求的脏话埋在心里。  
他要和他耗一辈子，他可以等。

 

“我得离开伦敦一周，大概不能立即回复短信。”看着少年拉开房门要走不走天人交战，Lestrade还在疑惑，就听到了Mycroft几乎虚弱的声音。

“啊？神秘先生在向我汇报行程吗？”轻描淡写地笑着，不敢承认简单的一句话快让心跳出胸膛：“那个，我可以去福利院，带你弟弟去大英博物馆什么的。”

“Sherlock不喜欢陌生人。”

Mycroft，Sherlock，是存心怕孩子的人生不够艰难吗？ “这是圣诞节，没有孩子应该一个人过。”

“你不能把他带出福利院。”Mycroft沉默了一会儿，像是下了什么重大的决定：“但你可以帮我把这份礼物带给他。如果他不太礼貌……”

“放心，我有对付孩子的绝招。我能模仿Duckula知道吗？你弟弟一定爱死我。”

“Duckula1？”Mycroft嘴角抽动着，露出一个古怪的近似于笑容的表情，但他终究只是报出了地址、看望时间和通行密码，然后离开。

两个小时后，洗漱完毕，吃完外卖，心满意足的Lestrade不经意地看到桌上Mycroft留下的礼物，红色丝带环绕着暗棕色的封面，几个低调的字母宣告他可怜的无知：

《莱布尼茨的哲学》。

我。操。

————————————————————————————————  
Lestrade心里的福利院是雾都孤儿式的，但看到乐德士福利院的一刻他不禁感叹自己的孤陋寡闻。这是一座上世纪的庄园，封闭的大门和过分高的围墙里是严密修剪过的草坪和装修考究的宿舍（别墅？）。在会客厅里（面积是他的公寓乘以二十，操），他见到了Mycroft的弟弟。

“嗨，我是Gregory Lestrade，你哥哥的……”同学？炮友？男朋友？“……朋友，他有事不能来，所以让我来陪你过圣诞。这是他让我带给你的礼物。”

鉴于他已经不小心在大脑里策划过在阿姆斯特丹的婚礼，Lestrade当然想讨好Sherlock，所以他的语调努力轻柔，刻意半蹲身体迁就男孩的身高。而男孩仰着头看着他，头发乱糟糟地卷成一团，长长的睫毛下，灰蓝色的眼眸如同月光下的湖水，闪动着好奇与探究，唯一和Mycroft相似的是那两片薄唇，柔和的色彩、完美的唇形，而此刻他们正微微嘟着，不同寻常的开爱。如果Mycroft的也这么乖巧，在床上……Lestrade脑子里春色盎然、天马行空，直到一个清脆的声音响起：

“你和我哥哥睡觉。”  
“……”这不是一个疑问句。现在是下午三点，Lestrade想来杯伏特加。特别烈的，一杯下肚醒来就是明天。  
“你身上有他的味儿，而且他没有朋友。”  
“……”  
“所以你是同性恋吗？”  
“……”  
“你是插入方吗？”  
“……”

算了，还是一枪毙了自己比较快。

 

在艰难地和Sherlock就生物学（人体结构的精密构造）、心理学（多重高潮与意识的复杂关系）、宗教学（基督教义对同性恋生存的影响）等进行了研讨后，Lestrade决定宣布自己的耳朵已经阵亡了。诚实点说，其实不是“研讨”，因为他的嘴更早完蛋，除了“啊”、“呃、“哦”，Lestrade无法在Sherlock的喋喋不休里插上一句话。

“你为什么不生气？”  
“什么？”  
“生气，就像别人那样。”  
“别人是谁，为什么要对你生气？”Lestrade干脆蹲下，和Sherlock同高。  
“所有人。”男孩仰着头：“因为我是怪胎。”

“不，你不是，你只是比较特别。像你哥哥一样特别聪明。不是每个像你这个年龄的男孩都能懂得……呃……那么多事。”Lestrade揉揉他的头发：“好了，小天才，带我参观下你的家怎么样？”  
“这里不是我的家，而且我被关禁闭了。”  
“什么？为什么？！”  
“禁闭？”男孩不耐烦地摆摆头：“就是我不能出自己房间，除了会客和吃饭。因为我做实验失败了，马瑞太太认为我在纵火，会成为连环杀手。”

“操他妈的……哦，见鬼，不是……我是说……”在十岁的男孩面前骂脏话，你干的真他妈的棒极了。Lestrade崩溃地整理思绪：“那个，我带你去大英博物馆怎么样？”  
“除非直系亲属，否则这里不允许外出。”  
“你那么聪明，能想到办法的对不对？”Lestrade眨眨眼。

男孩脸上第一次露出微笑。

————————————————————————————————

7.7更

这一年圣诞假期，Lestrade的人生有了两大突破。

他和Mycroft的关系走上了一个具有历史性意义的新阶段。在那次没有任何人吃掉任何东西的早餐谈话后，他们终于开始互发短信，内容简单到只有Lestrade发出一个问号，Mycroft回复一个时间。Lestrade自我安慰这是效率极高的约会，省掉调情试探商定时间，直奔主题、简单粗暴、完美至极，就像他们的性爱。转机来自于某一天夜里，Lestrade做了一个关于Mycroft、旋转木马和润滑剂的梦，下半身早于大脑醒来，手几乎具有自我意识地在键盘上输入“Miss U”，发送给那个不可能更熟悉的号码。大脑醒来的时候Lestrade恨不能毁掉整个世界的手机信号，可两秒钟后收到Mycroft的短信“：）”，他就在床上毫无尊严地笑成傻子。

自然而然，他们的短信互动稍微正常了些，对于已经和Mycroft尝试过各种体位和体液交换的成年人而言，看到短信里略微暧昧的表达就硬起来这事真是他妈的丢人极了。不过和Mycroft一起后，Lestrade的原则和底线都消失在泰晤士河，他甚至暗自把自己公寓的钥匙丢进了Mycroft的西裤口袋，主动地有点寡廉鲜耻。但从某天回家看见Mycroft半裸趴在他床上来看，Mycroft其实并不介意那串坚硬的小金属毁掉了一件笔挺昂贵的西服。

如果他和Mycroft的关系进步是诺曼底登陆的话，他和Sherlock就是人类登月。大英博物馆之后，Sherlock基本上每隔两天就会给他发短信，Lestrade会按照短信指示的时间，在那座“你以为我是福利院其实我是度假庄园，你以为我是度假庄园其实我是软禁监狱”诡异建筑的后门外等候。卷发男孩从不知哪里冒出来，嘟着嘴眨着眼睛，使劲压抑脸上的期待，屈尊降贵地坐在摩托的后座，跟着他体验伦敦。Lestrade觉得自己不算个好兄长（嫂子？哥夫?），在游乐园Sherlock成功惹哭了白雪公主后，他就开始投其所好地带他去射击场和地下拳所了。有点不顾社会规则地投机取巧，Lestrade鄙视自己。但不管怎样，第一次在Lestrade的帮助下打中靶心，Sherlock就激动地喊出了“我爱你”。Lestrade大笑着给他拥抱，当然也有一点点遗憾，他的哥哥没有这么好搞定。

他没有想过月球撞向诺曼底会怎么样。

所以，当他和Sherlock在一片狼藉的厨房做蛋糕（其实是折磨面粉和奶油），西装笔挺的Mycroft推门进来，他干出来把盘子摔在地上这么戏剧化的事儿，一点也不奇怪。

“那个，你不是明天才回来吗？”

 

Mycroft从没有这么生气过。就在一个小时前，他参与的营救行动在72小时后宣告彻底的失败。人们冷静地清理现场，把绑架犯与8岁女孩一样抬到车上。白布盖着她的脸，那只白嫩的小手微张着，仿佛还想向这个世界要些什么。Mycroft不由自主地去握她的手，在触碰的那一刻枪声响起。  
她的父亲，MI6探员，Mycroft的直接上司，自杀了。  
易地而处，Mycroft确定他绝对不会只杀了自己。

他几乎疼痛地呼吸着，直到自己的声音不会异常：“Sherlock，过来。”  
“不要！”男孩倔强地摇摇头，下意识地躲在了Lestrade的身后。  
“My，是我……”  
“Sherlock，我再说一遍，过来。”  
“不！”  
“好。”Mycroft很平静：“没有实验设备，没有药剂，没有外出，六个月。”  
男孩从Lestrade身后默默地走出来，使劲睁大眼睛憋着眼泪，鼻头却无法掩饰地发红。Lestrade的心虚就在那一刻耗完了。  
“Sherlock，你在这儿呆一会，我和你哥哥出去谈谈，好吗？”他拉住男孩，蹲下身来，贴近他的耳朵：“放心吧，我能搞定他。”

————————————————————————————————

“来吧，咱俩打一架。”  
“什么？”低头走出房门，Mycroft预备着无数理由兴师问罪，但Lestrade再次超过他的预知。  
“我会骂你是控制欲过强的混蛋，你会说我没立场管你家的事，然后你和你弟的问题就会和咱俩的问题搅合在一起，在你跟个娘们似的逃跑之前，我能骂出你这辈子都没听过的脏话，最后咱俩就完蛋了。所以，操他妈的，直接开打吧。反正我想揍你也不是一天两天了。”  
“这毫无意义……”  
“脱掉你的大衣和西装，免得施展不开。”  
“我不会……”

砰！Lestrade一记勾拳直接打在了Mycroft的下巴，Mycroft只惊诧了一秒就开始反击。警校的老师和MI6的训练员一样称职，他们出拳一人凶狠，一人灵活，却都该死的高效。Lestrade抓住Mycroft的头往墙上撞，反被Mycroft拧住了手臂，并用空闲的膝关节直击Lestrade的下体。Lestrade气急败坏地用头撞击Mycroft的下巴，成功地造出第二道伤痕。Mycroft迅速以肘还击，Lestrade尝到自己的血味。

关节与肌肉相撞发出巨大声响，掩盖住他们低声的咒骂。两人逐渐忘记了招式，只凭着本能难看地扭打。最终，Mycroft的大衣绝对成了巨大的弱点，Lestrade靠着体重的优势把拧在大衣里的Mycroft压在了走廊的地上。Lestrade气喘吁吁地抬起拳头：“操！你他妈的……”

Lestrade没能说完后来的话。Mycroft忽然舔上了他的嘴唇，先是纯真的，试探的描绘着唇形，而后湿润的舌头带着血味探入他的嘴里，激烈地搅动。他们依存本能几乎疼痛地彼此吸允，用亲吻把对方逼到绝境，直至因为缺氧而缓缓松开。

“如果不是Sherlock在屋里，我就立即要了你。”揉着少年红肿的嘴唇，Lestrade喘息着，努力忽略血液涌向下身的悸动：“听着，Myc，那个福利院是个地狱。Sherlock值得更好的生活，如果你给不了他，至少允许别人给。”  
“监护权已经快……”  
“我知道，在那之前，让我帮帮忙可以吗？为了Sherlock。”为了你。  
许久的沉默。“我不该让你进入我的生活。”  
“没关系，你也可以进入我。”Mycroft惊异地抬抬眉毛，Lestrade再次吻上他：“没错，这是一句双关。”

 

三个人艰难地达成了协定。Mycroft承诺每周至少带Sherlock出门一次，如果做不到，Lestrade可以代行。Mycroft会和福利院打好招呼，允许Lestrade在任何时间看望Sherlock。  
Sherlock一点都不满意，但看着两个大人鼻青脸肿的样子，只能缩着头勉强同意。Mycroft送他回福利院的路上，男孩别扭地沉默着。  
“好了，Shelly，Greg会经常来看你的。”  
“你叫他Greg？” 男孩摆摆头，做出一副恶心的样子。沉默继续蔓延，很久很久，车到达了目的地，男孩下车前忽然拽住了Mycroft的手：“他会吗？”

Mycroft 想起Lestrade ，戏谑的他，微笑的他，激动的他，愤怒的他，那些多不可思议的侧面组成了一颗钻石完美的外形和坚强的内心，足以闪耀无人进入的黑暗，足以割破经年累月的伪装。

“他会。”

 

1、英国出品的经典动画，LZ小的时候很喜欢看，荒诞离奇很合LZ口味  
Chapter9 Dead Inside

NC17 麦雷

 

Se tu fossi nei miei occhi per un giorno  
Vedresti la bellezza che piena d'allegria  
Io trovo dentro gli occhi tuoi  
E nearo se magia o lealta  
Se tu fossi nel mio cuore per un giorno  
Potreste avere un'idea  
Di cio che sento io  
Quando m'abbracci forte a te  
E petto a petto, noi  
Respiriamo insieme  
——《Cinema Paradiso》（大力推荐）  
音频链接http://music.baidu.com/song/8812739?fm=altg4  
视频链接http://video.baomihua.com/43358654/22254071

 

2013年10月6日

漫长的一天。Anthea把又一个退役特工的死亡报告放在他的桌面，他瞥了一眼照片上不算陌生的脸，没有命令、不作部署，仅仅示意女助手准备应对首相质询的报告。Anthea妆容精致的脸上泄露一丝担忧，可念出报告的声音里没有任何的起伏。  
这一行的界限。  
每个人都孤身行走在悬崖。谁的过错，谁的坠落，终究不会损耗这个国家分毫。我们效忠的是女王与国家，从不是某一个人。  
残忍的高效。  
才是绝对的国家安全。

他知道，此时，即便最低位的人都意识到在发生什么。东风将来，摧古拉朽，嗅到风向的人倒戈相向，马太效应会让弱势的一方迅速溃败，再无可能东山再起。  
女助理平稳汇报的时候，他曾有一瞬间出神，好奇她最终的选择。  
是拔刀相助，还是拔刀相向。  
毕竟他有过同样的机会，而他毫不犹豫地选了后者。

————————————————————————

此刻入夜，6份文件等待他明早前签署或否决。Mycroft允许自己躺在浴缸的温水里放空。  
水温精确到小数点后第一位，82年的Petrus静静散发着清香， 音响里低吟清唱柴科夫斯基《弦乐小夜曲》的第三章1。这音乐太绝望脆弱，绝非他平时的口味。Sherlock曾说他穷奢极欲又做作至极，恐怕上厕所时都在听《1812序曲》。  
除了上厕所这个充满Sherlock恶趣味的动作，他对他的喜好倒没有猜错。

Mycroft把脑海中那张消瘦到不正常的脸抹去，举步走进了自己的思维宫殿——福尔摩斯庄园。在奠定了一生悲剧的地方构建自己的思维宫殿，是对自制力莫大的挑战。每一次进入都是一场酷刑，经年累月，疼痛变得麻木，直至如他期望的无感。而今他可以平心静气地穿过大厅，对那些咆哮、撕扯与哭泣充耳不闻，有时不可控的幻觉让鲜血漫过他的脚，他的腰，甚至他的头，而他仍毫无知觉地穿过血水，准确拿到想要的记忆和信息。

曾有人说要治愈他。  
他一定不知道，他已经死了。

 

Mycroft放任自己走向地下室，那是他臆造的地方，用来储存为数不多的美好回忆。最深处是那间不到20平米的房间，以他卓越的记忆重建因此不差分毫。关于Lestrade的记忆固化为了黑胶唱片，这既不科学（黑胶唱片可没有视觉形象），也浪费空间，但反正他是个穷奢极欲的人，所以就让那些少的可怜的回忆看起来多些，也超现实些。  
他最常播放的是G0001-04，Lestrade骑着摩托车载他穿过伦敦的夜色，风呼啸在他的耳边，机车轰鸣的声音将两个人与世界隔离。他明明和他有过肌肤相亲，但他总宁愿播放最初的回忆。  
他明白这是为什么。那时他没有触碰Lestrade却享有那么私人的亲密感，那时他一无所有却还拥有可选择的未来。现在两句话中都只有前半句是刺人的真相，而他总能半句真相里虚构出全部的真实。

假装你在，假装我有。

______________________________________________________

今夜太多情绪，Mycroft再一次在心底敲响警钟，但下一秒他就拿起了G0017-03。这不好，不，停下。15年来，他只有三次拿出过这段记忆，今夜他不应该失控至此。但来不及了。他看见Lestrade从厨房探出头：“回来了？你想吃夜宵还是再打一架？”  
“前者，后者可以稍后安排。”他听到自己含笑的声音。  
“好吧，那你闭上眼睛。见鬼的我可能搞砸了，你忍受一下。”  
眼前暗了，俗气的音乐响起，然后重获自由的眼睛收获了烛光和Lestrade尴尬的脸：“那个，生日快乐……”  
“今天不是我的生日。”当时的声音真有这么颤抖？  
“我知道，是这个月的某天。监护权推理出来的。” Lestrade托着看起来一塌糊涂的蛋糕，脸微微发红：“自己做的，估计不太……可能口味……妈的你意思意思感动下不行吗？”

他看着自己扑向了Lestrade，后者狼狈举起蛋糕，企图保护自己的劳动果实。  
“说话算数。”  
“什么？哦……”Lestrade低下头发出一阵模糊的咒骂，然后轻笑着说好。

那一次蛋糕并没有浪费。Mycroft和年轻的自己一起脸红心跳地看着Lestrade不慌不忙打开自己。手指漫不经心地挑起奶油，探入、松弛、抽插，不像Mycroft的刻意压抑，Lestrade在性爱里总是惊人的直接。  
“操，Myc，我需要你……” 他大声地呻吟着，如同导师一般，引导着Mycroft的手指探入自己，奶油与肠壁发出黏腻的声音，白色涌出洞口，淫荡令Mycroft身体发紧。Lestrade似乎还嫌不够，努力靠向Mycroft的胸膛，含住了一粒敏感的凸起，饥渴地舔舐着。

Mycroft一阵颤抖，几乎为了胸口的触觉直接射出来。手指的抖动不自觉地加快，恨不得立即插入这具让他疯狂的身体。“操，操，慢点，Myc……”Lestrade抗议着，抓住他的手，摩擦与抚摸的停止让两个人都感到空虚。Lestrade没让这份空虚持续太久，他倒转过身来，和Mycroft一起侧躺在床上。他们的阴茎贴住彼此的脸，Lestrade毫不犹豫地含住坚硬的勃起，用唇舌绕着头部转圈，然后以一种缓慢的速度吞吐。记忆里，Mycroft的意识已经完全模糊，他只能感觉到自己的手指在狭窄温热的肠道里冲刺，自己的阴茎被湿润的唇舌挑动，Lestrade的身体美妙得如同一把大提琴，在弹动中发出诱人的声音，而每一个声音都是一种邀请，邀请他打开他，刺伤他，毁灭他。

在极致的前戏中，汗水和体液混合成越来越浓的味道，Lestrade不断地呻吟着，将Mycroft的名字和一堆色彩丰富的脏话连在一起。当Mycroft 探入第三根手指，Lestrade 终于发出一声没有单词的低吼。  
“操，操我，Myc，你是第一个……”含糊的声音，把过去与现在的Mycroft逼向绝境。看着年轻的自己拔出手指，冲动地埋进Lestrade的身体，几乎疯狂地抽插，Mycroft再也无法抑制，把手环上了自己。他早就勃起了，甚至因为记忆里逼真的影像而涌出前液。就着这点液体作为润滑，他急切而粗暴撸动着自己。他尽可能地靠近回忆里的Lestrade，看着他扭动着身体，豪不羞耻地迎合着冲锋；看着他的双腿，渴求地攀住他的身体；看着他抖动的嘴唇，不断叫着他的名字；看着他因为猛烈的性爱而微湿的眼睛，专注的凝视，好像Mycroft是全世界。  
在那样的眼神里，Mycroft没能支撑多久就喷射在Lestrade的体内，Lestrade也很快释放在Mycroft的手中。

现实里Mycroft手上的动作仍继续着，他清晰地记的下面的每一秒。他们汗湿的身体拥抱在一起，他的阴茎埋在Lestrade的身体里，高大的Lestrade少见地缩在他的怀里，显得莫名的脆弱。  
而后他抬起头含住Mycroft的耳垂，声音虚弱的像梦：  
“我爱你。”

Mycroft毫无尊严地射在自己的手里。  
高潮让Mycroft无力阻止自己的意识随着记忆之河流动。他看着年轻的自己抖动着嘴唇，试图说些什么，回应些什么，但他终究什么都没有说。Lestrade的眼神暗淡下去，在嘴边努力虚构一个安抚的微笑。

 

Mycroft曾遭遇过62次刺杀，13次拷打，2次入狱，很多人唾弃他，很多人害怕他，更多的人对他恨之入骨、杀之后快。

他们一定不知道。  
全世界最恨Mycroft的，是他自己。

————————————————————————————

Mycroft在水变凉之前起身，手机里显示10条未读短信。Sherlock式的短信轰炸。  
“根本不是毫无痕迹。SH”  
“现场线索多得可以开痕迹学博物馆。SH”  
“过多的痕迹了，有趣。SH”  
“需要受害人早期任务的详细资料。SH”  
“准确说是1998-2002年。SH”  
“烂摊子。SH”  
“你快完蛋了？SH”  
“Lestrade知道我去了犯罪现场。”

最后两条短信终于来自他人，一条意料之中，一条意料之外。  
“长官，报告未通过。A”  
“Mr.Holmes，方便时能否见面谈谈。Gregory Lestrade”

Mycroft依次回复：  
“资料涉密。以及非常遗憾，不。MH”  
“将信息传出去。MH”  
“10分钟后，别墅门口。M”

驶向别墅的路上，Mycroft努力压抑翻腾的心情，尽可能平静地望向窗外。这是这些年Lestrade第一次给他主动发短信，他不至于乐观到以为Lestrade能对他示好，事实上有90%以上的概率是为了Sherlock兴师问罪。  
但这也好过视若无睹。

车稳稳停下，Mycroft拿着那把万年不变的黑雨伞走向银发男人。时光并没有格外优待谁，银色头发和眼角的皱纹让男人显得有些超过年龄的老气。男人慢慢地抽着烟，时明时暗的火光里，他仿佛正与这个世界脱离。看到Mycroft，男人并没有太大反应，只是把嘴里的烟扔在地下，抬脚碾压，火光灭了，他在黑暗中扯开一个客气的微笑。  
“Mr.Holmes，谢谢你抽空见我。”

Lestrade一如既往以客套表明疏远，可今晚Mycroft不打算如他所愿，他上前一步突破了普通人间的安全距离，即便时隔多年却依旧无法控制心跳。  
“探长，你永远是受欢迎的。”  
Lestrade不动声色地后退一步：“我想和你谈谈Sherlock的事。”  
“我很愿意。” Mycroft不再步步紧逼，所谓成功的谈判不过就是让对方认可你的做法且认为是你的让步：“我们站在这里很容易被Sherlock看见，既然你想私下谈，能否到我的地方。”

Lestrade警惕地看着大英政府。即便对现在的Mycroft毫无了解，他也能感受到对方的不同，那种隐藏着冰山下的情绪时隐时现，和时光深处的记忆令他恐惧的相像。  
那又怎样。

Lestrade收敛着危险的思想，他今天的目标非常明确，说服Mycroft让John和Sherlock见面。Mycroft绝不是一个可以被轻易改变的人， John是Sherlock的软肋，曾经的假死、今天的复吸甚至发病，而大英政府不会允许福尔摩斯有软肋。  
他没有任何砝码。

Lestrade 深吸了一口气：“Sherlock药效快过了，我不好离开太久。你的车，可以吗？”

 

车内空间不算狭窄，坐在后座的两人间足够坐下一个日本相扑选手，但Mycroft仍然轻易地闻到了Lestrade身上的味道，没有古龙水，气味显得单薄，他不由自主地微微侧身，正好对上Lestrade转脸，毫无预警的对视让两个人都有些发蒙。  
Lestrade迅速挪开眼神：“Mr.Holmes，能否让John和Sherlock见一面？”  
“恐怕不行，探长。Sherlock现在不太适合与Dr. Wason会面。”Mycroft 听出了对方声音里的微颤。他不是唯一被那短短对视影响的人。

“如果你担心Sherlock的病情，我反而觉得John会对他有一些好的影响。” Lestrade努力平心静气：“Sherlock和John有很特殊的联系，他能真正帮助Sherlock。Mr.Holmes，这不是你和我能做到的。”  
“探长，我和你有不同的意见。正因为此，他们不宜见面。在他们相识之前，我的弟弟过得很好。”  
“原来那叫做好。”  
“至少他活着。” Mycroft平静地反驳：“探长，Sherlock具有成瘾型人格，他无法明白界限，对身体缺乏基本的尊重。如果没有人制止，他会不断冒险，直至为了这个人付出生命。”  
“你知道他爱他？”   
“显而易见。”  
“而你仍要禁止他们见面。一个有感情的福尔摩斯，冒犯了你的尊严？” 警报。不应该用这种语气，太情绪化太私人，太危险。  
“福尔摩斯的确不长于感情。但这并不是我反对的唯一原因。探长，容我提醒，Dr. Wason已经结婚了。”  
“但那不意味着他们不能有第二次机会。”  
“无意冒犯，陷入第三者的身份恐怕对夏洛克的状况毫无裨益。”  
“所以，这会儿去犯罪现场倒是有利于康复。”Lestrade咬着牙：“对亲弟弟也能物尽所用，Mr.Holmes的确无愧于外界的封号。”

Mycroft看着Lestrade不由自主地攥紧拳头，呼吸加快，犹如在猎豹的追逐下体力不支的鹿。愤怒，不只愤怒，让他无法保持一贯疏离冷静的伪装。  
“ICE MAN？”饥饿的猎豹同狂奔的鹿一样在生死边缘、退无可退。“我以为你会是对这个称号唯一有疑问的人。”  
Mycroft忽然按住了Lestrade放在座位上的手。Lestrade几乎像被烫着似得立即抽回，条件反射地向车门靠去，鉴于他刚才就是贴着车门，现在就好像是要钻进那片薄薄的铁皮。  
“抱歉。也许你是对的，人们可以有第二次机会。”Mycroft“诚意”地道歉，但动作却完全不是那么一回事。他靠近Lestrade，再次抓住他的手，嘴唇几乎贴上对方刻意拧向窗外的脸：  
“Greg，你可以证明吗？”

也许因为在户外呆了太久，Lestrade的手很冰，皮肤上细小的纹理因为时光磨砺而变得更多更深，如同人生无数的可能性，最终交错成两个人此刻意味复杂的接触。Mycroft下意识地握紧他，绝望地想去传递温度、歉疚、决心，那些绝不可能在手心与手背的接触中说明的东西。

沉默，一秒或者一个世纪。Lestrade终于转过脸，一对毫无波澜的眼眸和Mycroft平静对峙。  
“Mr.Holmes，如果您在暗示要和您上床才能让John见到Sherlock的话，我没什么意见。”Lestrade说：“不过您似乎误会了，我们之间，从来不存在什么第二次机会，因为根本就没有‘我们’。我和你只是在一起两三个月，上过几次床，在你之后我大概睡过四五十个人，而且还结过婚。我和福尔摩斯这个姓氏唯一的关系就是Sherlock。我希望他得到快乐，就这么简单。”

 

他在说谎。Mycroft有100% 的把握。  
他努力从那双眼睛里寻找，嘲弄、憎恨、恐慌、愤怒，什么都好。  
什么都没有。  
Lestrade安静地看着他。  
Mycroft放开了手。

——————————————————————————  
妈的糟透了。

所有的自制力在车里都已消耗殆尽，Lestrade几乎不记得自己是怎么走进Sherlock的房间，又是如何瘫软在地上。幻觉里他接过Sherlock递来的手术刀，划开Mycroft皮肤，在血肉模糊的胸膛里努力寻找。鲜红色的液体喷射到他的眼睛上，迷雾里，Mycroft忽然变成了17岁的样子，在血泊里对他微笑。

他颤抖地在大衣的口袋里摸索药瓶，忽然想起在见Mycroft前已经吃掉了仅剩的一颗。  
果然还是药的作用，而他居然以为自己真能面对他，哪怕半个小时。

呵。Lestrade几乎快乐地看着空空的药瓶：  
都会结束的。

——————  
1柴可夫斯基：C大调弦乐小夜曲 第三乐章：悲歌（Elegie)。  
LZ非常喜欢的作品，推荐。偷懒就直接从百度复制黏贴。  
第三乐章 悲歌。 采用突出中间部分的三部曲式，D大调，广板，速度稍慢，3/4拍子。主题以合唱的和声织体形式写成,滞缓的旋律,充满哀婉如歌的情绪。

Chapter10 Breath Me

Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame  
——《Breathe Me》 SIA

1998年2月7日

看到卷发男孩坐在门口，Lestrade开始偏头痛。他原本以为固执的只有Mycroft，但弟弟也不遑多让。  
“你一个人跑出来太危险了。”  
男孩仰起头。  
“我送你回去。”  
男孩眨巴着水汪汪的眼睛。  
“我们答应你哥哥了。”  
男孩低下头，发出隐忍的抽泣声。

“好吧，就这一次。” Lestrade认命地打开门，男孩像箭一样冲了进去，打开冰箱的下层，惊喜地大叫一声：“噢耶！居然还在，Gavin你果然不用冰箱。”  
“是Greg。”Lestrade宠溺地看着Sherlock灿烂的笑容，那双明亮的眼睛专注地望着手里的，手里的……  
Lestrade的偏头痛好了，因为他完全感觉不到自己大脑在哪。语言功能历经5秒艰难重启成功：“Sherlock，告诉我那不是人脑。”  
“当然不是了！” Lestrade呼出一口气。  
“是牛的。”

谈判，为什么他要和这哥俩不停的谈判。Lestrade交出了冰箱的使用权，换来Sherlock绝不会再独自跑出来的承诺。Sherlock在厨房里和他的小伙伴快乐地玩耍，Lestrade在客厅专心看Docter Who,尽量不去想刚才Sherlock坦白的取脑过程以及此刻自己的刀叉正在碰触什么。

“Gavin，你可以去买个显微镜吗？我虽然很聪明也不能用肉眼分辨大脑在低温下的腐败速度，我需要一整套的设备，最好能和Mycroft没收的那套一样。我列一个单子发给你。还有，你的冰箱该除菌了，以你的清洗频率，李斯特菌、耶氏菌、类丹毒杆菌、大肠杆菌正在培根上开party。你看起来有点感冒，24%的概率你是被冰箱里的细菌击倒了，1.2%概率你可能得脑膜炎，这种疾病的致死率……”

“Sherlock，十点了。你该回去了。”英语已死。不然就杀了自己的耳朵。  
“不要。Mycroft又不在伦敦，他不会发现的。”  
“那也不行，我们做出了承诺，记得吗？”Lestrade走到厨房，蹲下身，尽量不碰触Sherlock双手的给他一个拥抱：“我明天就去看你。”  
男孩沉默了一会，卷发轻轻摩挲着Lestrade的侧脸，闷闷地说：“监护权就快办好了。”  
Lestrade努力理解着男孩忽然低落的情绪：“哦，我可以去你家看你啊。”  
“如果你和Mycroft分手了就不能。”  
“我们不会分手的。”Lestrade安抚着男孩，也告诉某个角落的自己。永远不会。

 

一轮新的谈判，再次以Lestrade妥协告终。他答应Sherlock可以多呆两个小时并且承诺装一套实验设备（反正在彻底消毒前他不打算再使用厨房了），结果男孩在和他一起窝在沙发看Docter Who时睡着了。  
“Sherlock，我们该走了。”Sherlock不耐烦地眨巴下眼睛，又靠在他身上继续睡。Lestrade不想吵醒他，但更不想让福利院特别是Mycroft发现Sherlock偷跑出来。于是干脆轻轻地抱起迷迷糊糊的男孩，走下楼去。

今天肯定不能骑摩托了。幸运的是，楼下居然有一辆空车。  
“去乐德士福利院。”  
五分钟后，他和男孩一同睡去。

人们常说从噩梦中醒来，有些时候，一觉醒来，才是噩梦的开始。

 

—————————

Lestrade梦到自己站在银行门口。

带着黑色面罩的男人举起了枪扫射。奔跑、尖叫。  
子弹呼啸而来，他的心脏应声裂开，周围的景物迅速向上倒去。  
他飘了起来，俯瞰另一个自己一动不动地倒在血泊中，胸口没有一点起伏。

一颗水珠落在他的脸上。温暖的，苦涩的……  
是血。  
母亲的血。

Lestrade以为自己早就摆脱这个梦了。不是靠什么心理治疗，他不相信五个阶段那一套。最难捱的日子，他把母亲送去看心理医生，自己在医院楼下的小花园百无聊赖地抽烟，对路过的漂亮姑娘轻佻地吹口哨。  
一些姑娘瞪他，一些姑娘跟他上床。其实，还是后者多一些。  
他感激那些慷慨的姑娘。  
做完爱后，总是比较容易睡着。

“哦，Greg。”母亲忧伤地摸着他的头：“我的帅小伙。”

 

“Greg，Greg……”Lestrade艰难地醒来，头部木讷地疼痛着，四肢被紧紧地绑在椅子上。Sherlock蜷缩在他的腿边，双手绑起，苍白的脸上有一个鲜红的巴掌印。  
一阵急促的怒火涌上Lestrade的胸口，他迫切地想把某个人的手剁下来。  
“谁打的你？身上还有伤吗？”  
“那个的哥。车里有吸入性麻醉药。你手臂上有针孔，肯定给你注射了更多的迷药，不然我不会比你先醒。每半个小时来有人来巡查一次，刚才有人来送饭。我吃了一小口，现在没有反应，乐观点想没毒。这个仓库是半地下的，从顶上那个小窗户里可以看到平地。我听到过火车鸣笛，80%我们是在郊区。我检查过了，手机都被搜走了，理论上说我们和外界失去……“

“到底有没有别的伤！”Lestrade低吼着打断男孩严密的推理。  
“呃，没有……”男孩声音里终于泄露出一丝合理的惊慌，“Greg，我们被绑架了。”  
“别害怕，Sherlock。”Lestrade费力地低下头，尽可能靠近男孩。他们的头碰在一起，Lestrade下巴的伤口因为扭扯而疼痛，却因此有一种莫名的安慰感：“会没事的，他们只是要钱。”  
“不。他们没带面具。”  
Sherlock没有继续说下去，他们都明白这简单的推理：  
那些人不打算让他们活着走出去。

“我们会死吗？”  
“嘿，Sherlock。我们会逃出去的。”Lestrade用下巴磨蹭男孩的卷发：“把这当成游戏。我知道你行的。”  
Sherlock抬起头，在日后很久很久的漂泊里，他常常不由自主地想起Lestrade此刻的表情：憔悴的脸上干了的血迹和灰尘混成一团，那笑容却像阳光无比璀璨、不可摧毁。

 

Lestrade用了一段时间四肢才恢复正常知觉，又用了更多的时间和Sherlock一起研究这个临时的囚室。这间仓库大概有200多平米，角落堆满了家用电器的包装箱，墙壁上高高的小窗对着外面的草地。他们的头顶上响着重重的脚步声，从声音判断至少五六个人。  
Lestrade知道，他们逃跑的机会太渺茫了。

不知道是疏忽，还是被Sherlock的年龄和体格迷惑，绑匪只绑起了Sherlock的双手。这意味着Sherlock能在这间锁死的小仓库里自由活动。Sherlock试图用手、用牙咬开的Lestrade身上的绳子，用力到牙龈出血，血丝随着嘴角留下来。  
“停下，Sherlock。这样不行。”  
“是的，就算解开了也没用。我们打不开门。” 男孩摇摇头，露出挫败的表情：“如果不是在地下就好了，Mycroft给我的这个手表有全球定位功能，可以找到我。”  
“只要到地面就行？”  
“嗯，理论上是。这是最新的军用产品。我讨厌他跟踪我，一直没有充电。估计灵敏度会大幅降低，要到开阔地区才行。”

Lestrade沉思着，楼上喧嚣起来，啤酒瓶滚在地上发出声音，粗鲁的跺脚和喊叫。  
“他们说的是德语。” Sherlock说。  
“你听得懂？”  
“嗯，但听不太清。” Lestrade示意Sherlock爬到自己的身上，男孩努力站直身子，更贴近天花板。  
“嗯，明天晚上10点出货……火箭炮……开罗……不会再被他搅局……知道这俩人在这，他只能听话……一次性解决和他的事儿（business）1……留两个人就行……完事就……” 男孩忽然停下了翻译，低下头畏缩地看看Lestrade。  
“怎么了？”  
“就杀了我们。”

“操他妈来吧！” Lestrade裂开嘴，扯出几乎狰狞的笑容：“The game is on。”

————————————

“这个计划行不通。警察到不了那么快……”男孩摇摇头。  
“行得通，最糟的情况下我也可以拖住他们。而且Mycroft现在一定盯着接收器，相信你哥哥。他会尽一切努力来找我们。”  
“成功率不会超过50%。你会……”  
“嘿，Sherlock，我可是全英最幸运的人。” Lestrade对着男孩眨眨眼睛：”我死不了。“  
他们开始一次次的排练，在每个30分钟无人看管的间歇里，直到他们可以在用最快的速度完成计划需要的准备工作，再把一切恢复原样。  
从深夜到清晨，从黄昏到夜晚。

9:15，楼上开始密集的脚步声，而后归于安静。  
是时候了。Lestrade熟练地挪动到墙边，Sherlock用腿和身体将小箱子挪到他的身上，再费力地爬到Lestrade的身上，使劲把头贴近窗户，火车巨大的轰隆声掩护下，男孩两手握拳，用力敲碎了玻璃。  
”爬的出去吗？“  
”和估计的一样，差一点。“Sherlock尽可能地多拿几片玻璃，从Lestrade身上爬下来。  
鲜血滴在Lestrade的脸上，像梦里一样温暖、苦涩。

操！这群混蛋全该去死！

Lestrade知道自己没有时间愤怒。玻璃在粗硬的绳子上来回摩擦，直到他几乎绝望才断开。他迅速解开了Sherlock的绳子，再把一切恢复原样。  
他继续坐在椅子上，好像仍被绳子限制住了行动，Sherlock蜷在他的脚下，缩成一团。

Lestrade知道自己应该很紧张，但事实上他没有，他看着男孩的脸，他们长得并不像，但他还是从男孩紧闭的嘴唇上看到了Mycroft的影子。他想起最后一次见面，他说他爱他，Mycroft像个受惊的小兽，慌张地躲在自己的世界里。他料到了他的反应，因为他了解Mycroft，就像了解压抑在深处那个阴暗、孤独、没有安全感的自己。就像是一个黑洞，无论多少光线也无法照亮。但这无所谓，他们的时光还有很长，他可以等他长大，等他信任他，爱上他，他会劝他改邪归正，也许自首，也许逃亡，离开那些不正常的生活。他们会去波尔多，在秋天的葡萄圆里接吻、做爱、发呆，看阳光把纠缠的影子拉长，把一生虚度过去。

(we shall never be parted.)2

他从未如此想要一个人，如此笃定一件事。

门口的脚步声近了，Lestrade摸摸腕上的手表，叹口气：  
“告诉Mycroft，洗手别干了。还有，我爱他。”  
大门开了。

——————————————

Lestrade利落地用一片玻璃制住了毫无防备的男人，Sherlock立刻上前搜身。  
没有枪。只有一把刀。  
绝对不够制服楼上的人。  
男孩的眼睛湿了，Lestrade扬起一个安抚的微笑，做出“Plan B”的口型。

“Sherlock，赶紧从窗户爬出去，记住我说的地方！” Lestrade一边低声说着，一边用刀抵住男人的脖子，迫使男人转身向门外走去：“别乱说话朋友，我可不想弄脏你的刀。”

在走出楼梯的一刻Lestrade就被逮住了。对方有两个人，一个非常壮硕，一个带着口罩，不止两把枪。凭着手里的“人质”，他撑到了大门外，手表上的红点闪烁着变绿，这是正在发送位置的信号。  
他的腿在发软，头部的伤口隐隐作痛，他知道自己撑不了太久了。对面的两个人窃窃私语了几句，口罩男转身向地下室走去。  
不，还不到时候。

Lestrade一刀捅进了“人质”的大腿，男人痛苦地大叫一声。口罩男立即回身，和壮硕男一起举起枪对着Lestrade。Lestrade把身体藏在男人的身后，一手拿刀扣住男人的脖颈，刀尖已经割破了皮肤：  
“嘿，想让他活的话，就把枪扔过来。”

两人对看一眼，直接举着枪走向Lestrade，口罩男发话：  
“你想活的话，就把他扔过来。死活无所谓。”  
“不太讲江湖道义啊……”Lestrade笑着，不经意地看了一眼手表，红点已经转成了绿点。他装作识时务地放开男人，扔掉刀子，举起双手。  
“操他妈的！”口罩男立即把他压在地上，用枪抵住他的头。  
“等等！”躺在地上的“人质”呻吟着说：“那小孩从窗户跑了，这小子知道在哪。”

“Fur，你先去搜索周围，那小混蛋跑不远。Jay，别他妈的叫了，快去和CICI联系，派人来一起搜。我和这位老朋友聊聊，看看他愿不愿意给自己一条生路。”口罩男冷笑着摘掉口罩：“还记得我吗？美人。”

是……酒吧里的那个男人，那个在Mycroft酒里下药的男人。

“哦，你记起我了，不胜荣幸。”男人对着Lestrade的大腿开了一枪，Lestrade把喊叫生生压成了一声闷闷的呻吟。  
“操！带劲儿！”男人仿佛发现了什么玩具，拿起地上的刀，刺进了Lestrade的小腿，刀锋在皮肉里旋转，开出一朵血红的蔷薇。一下，一下，一下。时间仿佛被凝固了。Lestrade咬住牙，手指掐进了掌心，全身无法抑制地抖动。

“这四周都是平地，一公里外的兔子都看的见，那小孩跑不掉的。你说不说无所谓，我只是想和你玩玩，美人。”男人贴着他的耳朵呢喃，拿着枪的手一路下滑，在性器那儿刻意地使劲，欣赏Lestrade陡然的僵硬。

手机铃声暂时中断了这场折磨。“什么?没找到！不可能！”男人起身向地下室走去，Lestrade立即发出一阵仿佛克制不了呻吟：“求你，我好疼……”  
男人转过身来，几乎痴迷地看着Lestrade扭动身体，因为挣扎口水顺着嘴角流下：“别杀我，我告诉你他在哪。”

男人重新跨坐到了Lestrade身上，扯开了他的上衣，冰凉的枪口在他的胸口滑动。“说吧，美人。”  
“顺着铁轨走。第一辆火车的车底。”  
“宝贝，最好别骗我，不然会后悔的。”男人拨通了电话，用德语说了几句，然后把手机扔在地上：“let 's party.”  
Lestrade闭上了眼睛。

___________________________________

在十多年的苏格兰场职业生涯里，Lestrade不记得自己处理过多少例强奸案。好心的志愿者、专业的心理医生或者某些警察宣称了解那种痛苦。可惜没有人会。生理上的疼很快就会过去，挣扎的伤口会愈合，撕裂的身体会恢复，疤痕转淡，如同不曾发生。但人生从那一刻起就是破碎的。每一个眼神都变得别有深意，每一个接触都变得无法忍受，每一夜睁着眼睛瞪着天花板，数着每一秒等到天亮。因为如果闭上眼就能看到自己又回到了现场，一遍一遍地被撕开、被插入、被羞辱、被摧毁。如果足够幸运，有一天终究可以摆脱失眠与噩梦，看似正常地生活，但只要一张相似的脸，一个毫无恶意的碰触，就会把你打会原点。

没有终点的坠落。

他时常回忆那些受害人的脸，流泪的、愤怒的、呆滞的、绝望的。那些肆意宣泄的情绪让他可悲的羡慕。  
他没有资格，没有机会，没有时间。  
他不记得那个男人对自己身体做的事情。事情发生时，痛觉传输到大脑，带来生理性的眼泪、抽搐、扭动。他控制不了屈服的欲望。  
只要数到100，Lestrade告诉自己，只要数到100，就让这一切操他的结束。开口，或者咬掉舌头；背叛，或者干脆死。  
会好的。会好的。

他最后的意识，数到了3154。

 

他获救了。  
在被麻醉药和镇定剂控制的最初几天，挣扎在生死边缘的Lestrade没有机会发现什么异常。他几乎是狂喜地知道警察终于及时赶到，救出了蜷缩在某个箱子里的Sherlock，然后就陷入了长时间的昏迷。在模糊的梦里，Mycroft紧握着他的手说爱他，湿润的眼睛像要盛不下那么多的情绪。他急切地张开嘴，绝望地想擦掉对方深色眼眸里的水汽，却发不出任何声音，做不了任何动作。  
醒来时，他孤身一人。

审问，无休止的审问。躺在病床上的Lestrade被迫回忆着自己整个青少年。在那些覆盖了“你的前女友是干什么的”、“为什么你不住警校”、“你和哥哥多久见一次面”等等庞杂的问题堆里，Lestrade敏感地发现那些警察（特工？）真正的目标——Mycroft。在警校的学习帮助他有效回避了那些问题，他总是给出那些看似详尽却毫无用处的答案。问到关键处，Lestrade用他独有的方式回避：

“我要见律师！”  
“你们这是违背他妈的人权！”  
“我要操他的告你们，我要告到你们裤子都他妈的提不起来，因为他妈的法院会让妈的你们这群白痴把他妈的全部的钱赔给我！”

对方非常客气地掐断了他的吗啡供应，这其实是个好事，Lestrade乐观地想。疼痛让他整夜的清醒，可以有足够的时间分析发生了什么。Mycroft毫无疑问已经陷入了巨大的麻烦里，很有可能是Sherlock的绑架案扯出了他，警方，不，看起来更像是军情局盯上了他。最好的结果是逃亡，最差的结果是……不，不会是那样。Lestrade逼迫自己把精力集中在如何从这严密的监控中逃脱出去，至少找到机会和Mycroft通话或者传一通简讯。他的手机早就丢了，这意味着Mycroft根本找不到他。还有Sherlock，他去了哪里，这些人会怎么对他，会不会把他当做饵诱捕Mycroft……一个个疑问，一个个猜想在Lestrade大脑里快速地闪动着，他不能停止否则就会看到Mycroft被枪，被刀，被不知名的武器杀死，而他就站在旁边被迫观看。

黑暗中他瞪大了酸涩的双眼。

Mycroft，求你活着。

转机来得太快。一个月后他们好像对Lestrade失去了兴趣，没有了审讯，没有了软禁，漂亮的女护士请他出院，甚至暧昧地留下了电话号码。回家的时候，Lestrade有一瞬间期待过那个少年还会带着那种傲慢又羞涩的笑容在门口等着，他一定会在揍他一顿和狠狠亲他之间犹豫，而最后一定选择后者。  
但没有人。  
门口的信箱都满了。  
Lestrade一封封地打开。信用卡，广告，成绩单，信。

葬礼的通知。

——————————————————  
之后的几年，Lestrade一直怀疑在那晚他就已经死了，后来的人生不过是濒死时荒谬的幻觉。

他的母亲死了，在他消失的那一个月里。他每一秒都在担心Mycroft和Sherlock，却没有时间去想想她，那个在他父亲去世后就一直被抑郁症折磨的女人。他无数次地看她寄来的最后一封信，说她联系不到自己的两个儿子，说她恐怖的想象和梦魇，说她梦到了他们和她的丈夫一起躺在地下。  
他无法想象她是怀着怎样的绝望自杀的。  
“我好想念他。我好想念你们。  
Greg，让我和你们在一起。”

在无数次电话和短信后，他收到了哥哥的回复：  
“因为你惹的麻烦，我被关了一个月，失去了工作，失去了母亲。Gregory，我永远不会再见你。  
你应该死。”  
雨水冲刷着墓碑，熄灭了他手中的烟。

 

Lestrade的人生只剩下了寻找。没有社交，没有朋友，没有娱乐，没有生活。在苏格兰场的每一天，他都在用着自己可怜的信息权限寻找着Mycroft。他全部线索只有两个生僻的名字，甚至连一个明确的姓氏都没有。

四年来，他看过59具无人认领的死尸，白布掀起，他冷静地等待宣判。有些尸体面目模糊、身体残缺，他就在那些碎片里寻找自己熟悉的东西。肩膀上的雀斑、纤细的指节，它们帮他排除那些似是而非的可能，在绝望里残忍地再给他一线生机。  
四年来，他翻阅过几万份囚犯的资料。他不知道Mycroft的真实身份是什么，或者会用什么假名字来混弄警察。他只有整夜整夜地呆在办公室里，不止一次为了看到更机密的材料，冒险潜入长官的房间，用最笨的方法，筛查英格兰土地上每一个年龄相符的囚犯。  
四年来，他找遍了英国的每一家福利院。内心的某一个角落，他知道Mycroft已经死了，以一个他不知道的名字，埋在一个他不知道的地方。可他只能活下去，替Mycroft活下去，他要找到那个孤独的天才男孩，照顾他直到他可以一个人面对这个世界。

那时他才会自由。

自由地选择。生存还是死亡。

 

在苏格兰场的第五年，拼命的Lestrade争取到了去军情局面试的机会。他从来没有想过要当一个间谍，而且他发自肺腑地痛恨军情局。那一个月的软禁让他失去了所有家人，但作为一个警察他能用来寻找的资源已经用尽，只有更靠近信息的中心，才能获得更多的资料。  
他需要去查埃及的反政府武装，去查德国的军火交易，哪怕Mycroft被囚禁在撒哈拉沙漠他也会找到他。

100比1的概率被录取，他不能失败。  
他需要一个答案。一个交代。一个了结。  
这是最后的机会。

长吸一口气打开门，三位面试官对他客气的微笑。

中间的那位，是Mycroft。

Lestrade对自己的自制力有了新的认识。他平稳地回答了所有的问题，离开时得体地告别，连目光都没有多停留Mycroft身上一秒。当然，作为一位出色的警探，他没有忽略长官无名指上低调的戒指。

Mycroft仁慈地将自由还给了他。

Lestrade从军情局走回公寓。路很长，他走得很慢，从黄昏到深夜，天开始下雪。  
他抬起头看着自己的房间，昏黄的灯光在黑暗里虚弱地亮着。  
他模糊地想起每夜留灯的理由。

雪越下越大，冬夜的伦敦像死亡一样安静。  
他不觉得冷。

_______________  
1、business。这句话令Lestrade误会对方是要和Mycroft解决生意上的事儿，因此误认为Mycroft在做不法的军火交易。  
2、来自《莫里斯》里Scudder的台词。里面的RG演的男仆美腻有担当，最后抛下一切留在英国真的是太戳LZ的少女心了。

 

Chapter11 missing and missed

 

And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you   
And wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?   
Isn't something..  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?1   
——Evanescence - Missing http://music.baidu.com/song/121415482 

2013年10月8日 

 

【John】  
清晨的阳光撒进房间，John看着对面泪流满面的Mary 。眼泪把她的淡妆毁了，黑色的眼线融化成脸上难堪的痕迹。他知道在对方眼里自己不会好多少，深凹的眼圈，邋遢的胡茬。地面上玻璃的碎片倒映着彼此的狼狈。那是Mary在半夜三点打碎的，别人送给的结婚礼物，蠢透的玻璃花瓶，他们甚至都没往里面插过花，就好像两个人从一开始就知道婚姻长久不了似得。

别这样。John对自己说，别用这一套来推卸你的责任。

你是彻头彻尾的骗子、混蛋、懦夫。因为不敢承认Sherlock回来后你唯一能想的事就是把他拴在221B，用你下流的幻想毁掉这辈子拥有过的最好的感情，于是就迫不及待地结婚，用一个无辜女人陪你绝望的迷恋下葬。  
然后呢，然后你发现那个消瘦男人的脸无时无刻不在你的脑子里。工作，睡觉，亲吻，做爱。你没有一秒能摆脱他。  
于是你要摆脱她。

“你们上过床吗？”  
“什么？”Mary已经擦干了眼泪，站起身居高临下地看着他，以一种John从未见过的冷漠眼神。  
“如果你真像你说的那么爱他，你该试试和他上床。”Mary扯扯嘴角，笑意几乎到了眼睛：“一定是个惊喜。”

John没有时间和精力去理解Mary话中的深意，几乎在那个女人出门的一瞬间，他迫不及待地拨通了Lestrade的手机，用最短的句子说明了他的现状。  
“Greg，我想见Sherlock。”

对面沉默了一会儿，然后话筒里传来一个疲惫的、坚定的声音。  
“好。”

 

【Sherlock】  
Sherlock看了一眼墙上的挂钟，十点，这意味着昨天夜里他们还是给他打了一针，不然他绝无可能睡到现在。  
他还真是挺疯的。Sherlock想笑。Mycroft因为他的复吸和发病愤怒到直接发火，如果他还恨他，几乎会因为这一点而开心起来。  
他活动着肩膀，原本散落在床上的卷宗已经被收拾得整整齐齐，摞在旁边的书桌上他一伸手就可以拿到的位置。

“至少吃完早饭再看。”Lestrade托着装满牛奶、三明治、茶的托盘走进来。  
“不。”Sherlock假笑了下，继续看手里的卷宗。

Lestrade难得的没有夹杂着各种脏话发脾气，而是静静地坐在床边，盯着Sherlock的脸。  
“别再问了。”Sherlock没有抬头，因为自己讲说出的那个名字而在心里发颤：“我不想见John，现在不想，以后也不想。”

“谁说我想问这个了？停……我不是John，没办法听你精彩的演绎就两眼放光。” Lestrade从Sherlock手里拿走了卷宗，放在桌上：“Sherlock，我不是John。”

“即便以你可怜的智商来看，这也是一个明显的事实。”  
“我是说，我不是John，所以你和我做不到的事情，不代表和他做不到。”Sherlock陡然僵硬了，这是他和Lestrade的话题禁区的第二名，仅仅排在那场绑架之后。

Lestrade对他安抚地笑笑：“我不是个好的实验对象，Sherlock。我以为一辈子都不用聊这个了，不过操他的，你的问题是从那场绑架埋下的，你被迫听了，也许看到了，后来就一直……和我，也许只是更加引发了你不好的回忆。”

Lestrade忽然抱住了他，他们已经很多年不做这件事，除了Sherlock假死归来那次。Sherlock感受着男人不算有力的拥抱，他的银色短发刺着他的脸。有点疼，有点麻，让他像10岁孩子般想哭。

“你爱他。” Lestrade说：“这就足够改变一切了。”

 

【Muriel】  
手机响时Muriel正在收拾行李。她在这里住了9年，大部分是不算糟糕的回忆。Lestrade不是个模范丈夫，不过比起她第一任丈夫时不时就让她去急诊室报到来看，已经做得不错了。她还记得最初在心理诊所遇到他，男人懒洋洋地靠在走廊里抽烟。警卫过来让他熄掉，他道歉似的扬扬手，转手就把烟摁在了牛仔裤上。她闻到了那种奇怪的味道，不知道是牛仔布还是皮肤灼伤带来的，有点危险，有点颓废，有点迷人。

那天晚上他们在廉价的旅馆里做爱。他从背后进入她，既沉默又有力，她试图转身和他接吻，而他的反应是俯下身咬住她的肩膀。  
完事儿后她和他说自己的婚姻。永远喝醉偶尔才能不打人的丈夫。

“我爱他，不过要是哪天我杀了他，也没什么奇怪。”她伏在他的胸口，知道没有任何一夜情的对象有义务听她的悲惨生活，但她就是忍不住对他倾诉：“我肯定已经疯了。亲爱的，你能体会吗？恨你爱的人。”  
男人什么都没说，只是轻吻她的头发。

她一周后离婚，再婚。

 

Muriel看着来电显示有点心虚，毕竟出轨两年的是自己。她按下接听键，等待着对方压抑许久早该释放的咒骂。  
“嘿，Muriel。”电话那边的声音很轻快，不太像她预想中的感觉：“我打电话只是告诉你，离婚协议书我已经签字了。”  
“Gregory，抱歉，我……”  
“别这样，Muriel，我也有错。房子给你了，别让那个小白脸抢走行吗？我可不想这房里贴满足球明星的海报。”  
男人含笑的声音在话筒里显得遥远极了，Muriel莫名地眼睛发涩，那些心底的渴望和眼泪一起涌了出来：“Gregory，你知道我爱你，如果我们……”

电话断了。  
Muriel看着正午刺眼的阳光，如坠冰窖。  
9年，他从没爱过她。

 

【Anthea】  
Anthea很焦虑。  
作为“大英政府”的助理，Anthea最不应该有的就是焦虑这种情绪。Mycroft Holmas 是军情局甚至整个英国的传奇。他单枪匹马地卧底4年，挑翻了埃及最大的恐怖组织，期间没有任何支援，没有任何同伴，联络官找到他时几乎以为是具尸体；回到英国，他铁腕冷血地对MI6进行了大清扫，挖出了一批渗透多年的间谍，而这批人在去法院的路上遇到车祸意外身亡；30岁时，他就继承了影子幕僚的权杖，同时掌管MI5、MI6，登上了个人权力的顶峰，再无敌手。

Anthea知道那些传闻，关于他在埃及充满疑点的胜利，那批间谍意外死亡的真相，影子幕僚暴毙的秘密。  
Anthea并不知道那些传闻的真假， Mycroft本人就是军情局里最大的迷。但是至少有一点她可以肯定，当他把枪对准影子幕僚的时候，他本可以杀了她。  
但他放过了她，把她从一个没有名字没有姓氏的女人变成了Anthea，这至少值得她付出点什么。

 

所以她焦虑，甚至慌张。死去的三个特工都和Mycroft早期执行的任务有着密切的关系，有充足的证据表明有一股绝对不容忽视的势力正在企图颠覆当前的权力布局。她目前还无法判断是否有更高层人员的参与，但从首相三番四次地驳回军情局的报告来看，至少他们已经产生了巨大的影响。

要么胜，要么死。这场战争里，没有人会接受战俘。

这是最需要Mycroft全神贯注的时候，但她明显能感受到他的心不在焉。原因她心知肚明，那个银发探长对Mycroft的影响力足以让任何权贵相形见绌。  
就像此刻，她看着Mycroft盯着屏幕出神，那种灼热的目光足以杀死她任何萌动的希望。

 

“今晚帮我调出时间，3号别墅。”  
“抱歉，sir。行程无法调整。与Carnarvon伯爵的会面对争取到女王的支持非常重要，您不能缺席。”  
“Anthea，你比我想象的还要出色。” Mycroft挑起眉，难得地笑了：“那么你替我去别墅吧。看好一切。”

 

【Lestrade】  
从别墅出发的时候太阳正落山，他去小酒馆里沉默地喝酒。天黑了下来，开始下雨，细密的雨丝帮助人们理所应当地隐藏情绪。Lestrade看着窗外疾走的人群，试图想象伞下的每一张脸，那些哭泣的、麻木的、兴奋的、快乐的脸在雨幕中交织在一起，扭曲成色彩缤纷的抽象画而后又归于深色的水潭。一对如同深色水潭的眼眸。  
它们和那些越来越常出现的幻觉一样，无声重复着他早已知道的事实：

我逃往何处？你充满了世界。

 

在小个子男人走进酒吧时，Lestrade喝进了今天的最后一杯酒。  
不仅仅是今天，最后一杯酒。

计划并不复杂，经历过真正战争的医生，很快就理解了他的战术安排。John提出了一些疑问，Lestrade用早就想好的理由当做回答。John并不笨，Lestrade知道，他只是太过感性，所以反而看不见事实。这和Holmes正好相反。真是可怕的互补。  
从他为Sherlock拔枪杀人的那一刻，Lestrade就知道了他会改变Sherlock。  
他只是没有料到是以这样一种曲折甚至惨烈的方式。

霓虹的光芒微微闪亮了黑暗的车厢，Lestrade看着医生的侧脸，紧咬的嘴唇泄露着紧张，眼睛里却有那么多藏不住的期待。  
那种叫做希望的东西，Lestrade觉得陌生。

出租车将他们放在了别墅，Lestrade与John并肩而立。他努力睁大双眼，别墅长成了巴黎铁塔，向他倾斜倒来。耳朵里是疯狂的尖叫，他用尽全身的力气掐着自己的手臂，试图带来一丝清醒。  
“John，走吧！”

在台阶上他们就遭到了阻拦。两个年轻的特工一左一右夹住他们，客气地请John停步。  
“我只是想看看朋友。”John笑着拍拍男人的肩膀，侧身挡住了男人的视线。Lestrade立即扑上了身边的特工，电光火石间，Lestrade用枪抵住了男人的头，而至少八支枪口对准了他和John。  
看着不知道从哪里冒出来的特工，John终于明白了Lestrade之前拒绝带他来的原因。

“请冷静一点，探长。” Anthea从别墅大门毫无惧色地走向他们。  
“嘿，女士，别过来了，擦枪走火就不好了。”   
“探长，以MI6对您的行为分析，您根本不可能杀害无辜的人。” Anthea说：“威胁并不成立。”  
“操，MI6还真是很了解我啊。” Lestrade勾起嘴角，眼睛里闪烁着疯狂的笑意：“那，这个怎么样？”

他放开了特工，把枪口对准了自己的头。

“一个重度抑郁症患者准备自杀，是否符合你们的行为分析？”

Anthea立即停住脚步，并示意让周围的特工放下枪。“探长，就医记录显示您患有轻微的PTSD，而且一直在服药治疗。我希望您能理解，我们不希望用更暴力的手段解决问题。”  
“太嫩了小女孩，去查查我前妻的就医和药品购买记录，会有惊喜的。顺便提醒一下，我最近离婚了，所以有段时间没吃药了。” Lestrade轻笑：“现在，能否让我的朋友进门了。”  
Anthea看了一眼手里的黑莓，僵硬地点点头，John立即飞奔进别墅。

几乎在John离开的瞬间，Lestrade的意识就开始涣散。就像他告诉John的，这只是个计谋。他的确不想自杀，至少不是在此时此刻，那会给Sherlock和John一生无法摆脱的负担。  
可此刻他想不起任何人任何事。他和巴黎铁塔一起碎成无数的金属屑，飘散在伦敦的湿润的空气里，然后整个伦敦都是黑色的，黑色的，他无处不在而又根本不存在。所以，Mycroft像切除一块根本没有存在过的增生组织一样，切除了他，无视了他。他拿着黑伞走进苏格兰场，看不见他；他对着空气说话，看不见他；他的身体和别人纠缠在一起，看不见他。

到底怎样他才能看到他。

“放下，Greg。”谁的声音。  
“我可以保证，你死了我会杀了Dr.Waston。”  
“不止他，我会炸掉整个伦敦给你陪葬。”

Lestrade努力拉回理智，辨别着眼前的这个男人。冰山般的脸上毫无表情，只有眼睛泄露着同样的疯狂和绝望。  
不应该这样。他应该继续无视他，或者，试图操纵他。而不是用这种看着爱人的眼神看着他的灵魂深处。

“既然你不相信，这样如何？”男人掏出手枪，以同样的姿势对准了自己的头。

这是又一个谎言？又一次让他沉迷然后抛弃的戏码？  
为什么？   
Lestrade看着男人，碎片回忆像失控的影像席卷而出。

抓着他的手要“第二次机会”；  
找回了几乎不可能找到的东西重现了相遇时的房间；  
每一次受伤住院时门外闪过的身影；  
那些灼热痛苦的目光；  
在221B过夜后出门就会看到的黑色轿车；  
消失的戒指；

或者在更早前，  
在他的轻吻里流泪，以为他毫不知情；  
那些精简的短信；  
迷离地呼喊他的名字；  
抖动着嘴唇，试图说出那几个字。

那就是答案了。  
荒谬得像最诡异最恶毒的诅咒。

我逃往何处？你充满了世界。  
那我就离开世界。

枪响了。

——————  
嗅觉醒来得比大脑更早，Lestrade盯着黑暗中的天花板，确定自己是被浓烈的伏特加和香烟的味道唤醒的。这真是充满惊喜的一天，他领教了John神乎其技的枪法和MI6近身搏斗的能力，哦，对，还有他们为Sherlock准备的镇定剂。早知道来一针就能睡得这么安稳，他大概早把Sherlock的药偷光了。

Lestrade叹了一口气，决定还是不要无视房间里的大象。黑色三件套像天然的保护色，让Mycroft在黑暗中无迹可寻，除了香烟的火星，时明时暗。  
“Sherlock没事吧？”  
Mycroft吞吐烟雾的动作顿了顿，随即熄了烟，把一杯白水放在床头。无法忽视干渴，Lestrade半坐起身，拿起水杯。水流过干燥的嗓子，他忍不住发出一声满足的叹息。

Mycroft还在沉默，Lestrade莫名心虚：“抱歉，Mr. Holmes，没想搞得这么戏剧化。那个，他，没受什么刺激吧？”  
“你很关心Sherlock。”Mycroft捏着盛满伏特加的玻璃杯，骨节因为用力而凸显出来：“如果不是今天，我大概以为你在迷恋他。”  
“什么？”

“Sherlock说得对，MI6的确是一帮废物。”Mycroft拿起酒杯，一饮而尽：“你不是因为sherlock假死患上的抑郁症，是在MI6我们见面之后。不，甚至更早，你父亲死的时候你就有抑郁的症状了。认识你时，我就对你泛滥的性生活感到奇怪，你不像是那种纵欲的人。现在一切都合理了。先是母亲，接着是妻子的药，加上很多的性，靠这个糊弄了警校、苏格兰场的精神检查和MI6的监视，Greg，你才是个天才。”

“你监视我？”  
“哦，探长，别假装惊讶。你一直知道有人监视你。”Mycroft摇摇缓缓地站起来——天呢，他可真醉——坐在床边。“如果从一开始是我的安排，2那群蠢货的报告里就不会只有你丰富的夜生活。那五年一个月一两次？我们在MI6见面后更频繁了。我不知道哪个更令人印象深刻，酒吧地下车库里3P还是和一夜情对象结婚？或者是和我亲爱的弟弟进行，怎么说呢，治疗性的尝试？”

“这和你无关。”Lestrade压抑着胸口涌动的复杂情绪，那让他眼眶发酸。  
“这绝对和我有关。”Mycroft抓住他的手：“你让我觉得，我给不了你的东西别人可以3，你让我觉得离开是对的！”  
“闭嘴！”  
“问我！”Mycroft无视Lestrade因为镇定剂的剩余效应而虚弱的挣扎，抓住他的肩膀低吼：“问我为什么离开，问我这15年在做什么，问我……”  
“我他妈的不在乎！”Lestrade大吼：“我他妈一点不在乎，你知道为什么吗？Mycroft！因为你早就死了！”早就死了，他的Myc，羞涩而傲慢盯着他的少年，在他怀里无声流泪的爱人，早就死了。眼前这个陌生人是谁呢？这些年自己还活着吗？十五年，十五年毫无希望的寻找和等候，不过，是一个笑话啊。

滚烫的液体从眼眶里流出来，Lestrade听见自己歇斯底里的笑声。

 

按在他肩膀上的双手紧了紧，下一秒钟Lestrade看到就是天花板和Mycroft放大的脸。尚未完全恢复的身体应该因为Mycroft的重量而感到疼痛，可Lestrade感觉不到。他看着那双不断在他幻觉里出现的深色眼眸，不知道是因为靠近还是因为此刻诡异的姿势，矜持的神情退去，身份的鸿沟被漠视，无法计算的过往被搁置一边，他世界只有这双如同深潭让他想抛掉一切沉溺的眼睛。它们不该属于Mycroft Holmes，而应属于时光深处的那个17岁少年。

他的Myc。

Lestrade闭上了眼睛。他在用全身力量克制自己不要崩溃，不要如同一个可悲的婊子，跪下来恳求他让Myc回来，恳求他爱他，恳求他不再离开。

“你在想我。”Mycroft的声音充满了紧绷的痛苦：“不，你在想他。”

他把嘴唇压下他的。第一下只是轻轻的碰触，然后就变成了激烈的咬噬与吸允，像要把他吞下去。那些撕咬本该令人疼痛，可伏特加和Mycroft本身的味道混合在一起，变成一种奇异的毒品，那让他无视嘴唇上鲜血的铜味，反而升起难言的渴望。那些渴望伴随着Mycroft在他嘴里的冲刺，顺着他灵巧的双手，流淌到下腹间，被男人意味明确的磨蹭点燃。  
“滚下去。”羞耻声音因欲望变得嘶哑，Lestrade抵住Mycroft的胸口，冷笑着：“你也想试试强暴我？”  
“你我心知肚明，这不是。” Mycroft狠狠咬住他的脖颈，几乎快因这句话背后的过往而愤怒到发抖。他从西装里掏出冰凉的武器交到Lestrade的手中：  
“想停下就对我开枪。”

Lestrade毫不犹豫地把枪抵住他。坚硬的枪口在清冷的月光下，贴着Mycroft微微泛红的额头。“我说了，混蛋，滚下去。”

Mycroft深深地看了他一样，然后就吞下了枪口。不，不仅是吞下，他在用唇舌膜拜着这支枪，含住、舔弄、品尝，粗大的黑色枪口让他的脸变得更红，嘴角流下了透明的粘液。而这整个过程他都在盯着Lestrade的眼睛，那动作有多放荡，那眼神就有多纯真。

属于17岁的纯真。

Lestrade觉得全身的血液都已经流到了下腹，以至于自己拿枪的手在发抖，而那些抖动的动作在Mycroft的嘴里又变成了另一种意味，那让他原本不可能更硬的阴茎跳动了一下。紧贴着他的Mycroft立即感受到了，他吐出了枪口，俯下身，拉下Lestrade的长裤。

“操，你他妈……”Lestrade没能说完后半句话，Mycroft像吞下那柄枪一样吞下了他，只是动作要更加的饥渴和粗暴。他用力地吞噬着，丝毫不顾及阴茎捅入喉咙带来的吞咽反应，一次次地深喉挤压着Lestrade仅有的理智。

“我没为你做过这个。”Mycroft用手替换了自己的嘴，喘息着看着他：“这次，是我。”  
Lestrade快被将要高潮的快感逼到无法呼吸，可大脑还是第一瞬间明白了这句毫无逻辑的话。Myc没有为他做过这件事，所以他无从比较，也绝不是旧梦重温。Lestrade不知道到底什么更加荒谬，是大英政府在给他口交，还是Mycroft在和自己竞争，不，这事情本身就足够荒谬了。他再次握到了枪，至少这次他可以对准……

像是吃准了他要做什么，Mycroft一只手握住他的手，一同拿着枪抵住了自己的胸口，另一只手掰开了自己，咬牙坐下来。突如其来的结合让两个人都惊呼了一声，没有开拓过的紧致甬道同时带来了极致的痛感和快感，让彼此快要发疯。

“来吧，Greg，你说过会杀了我。”4  
“别食言。”

________________________TBC______________________  
1、Evanescence - Missing，这首歌是LZ写这篇文章的灵感之一。时光流逝，爱人离开，别人的世界沧海桑田，而探长被困在了原地，不断追问自己的价值和意义，却不会有任何人给出答案。

Please, please forgive me, (请你原谅我)But I won't be home again. (因为我不会再回来了)Maybe someday you'll look up, (或许有一天)And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: (在半夢半醒之间 你会问自己)"Isn't something missing?" (会否是有些东西消失了)

You won't cry for my absence, I know (我知道你不会为我的离去而伤心)You forgot me long ago. (你早就忘记了我)Am I that unimportant...? (我对你来说真的是那么不重要吗)Am I so insignificant...? (我真的是那么微不足道吗)Isn't something missing? (我不是已经消失了吗)

Isn't someone missing me? (但是会有人挂念我吗)Even though I'm the sacrifice, (即使我当了祭品 为你而牺牲)You won't try for me, not now. (你也不会爱上我)Though I'd die to know you love me, (即使我会为你而死)I'm all alone. (最后我也要孤独的走下去)Isn't someone missing me? (不是会有人挂念我吗)

2、由于一些原因，Mycroft最初没有能力安排对探长的监视。因此监视的层级较低，记录简单。（下章将有更详细的交代）

3、见第八章，Lestrade： “Sherlock值得更好的生活，如果你给不了他，至少允许别人给。”

4、见第七章，Lestrade：“我挺喜欢你的，但再来一次我绝对会杀了你。”

 

Chapter12 Frozen

And where does that leave you?   
You self-styled man of vision.   
You feel stupid, you feel angry, are you losing your mind?   
To destroy the one she loves, does that become your mission?   
Like a pantomime villain with an axe to grind?   
To regain your self-respect, hold your head up like a man,   
Use the ice around your heart before it melts,   
But you're not fooling anybody, you're only fooling yourself.   
——《I Love Her But She Loves Someone Else》 sting  
http://music.baidu.com/song/86699142

【囚犯】  
1998年2月8日

明亮到刺眼的灯光直射双眼，冰凉的手铐在皮肉裂开的手臂留下新的伤痕，牢房里除了他坐的椅子一无所有，鲜红的墙壁带来躁动的幻觉。12个小时没有水，没有食物，没有声音，这种温和而致命的折磨对于一般人而言是酷刑，对于从14岁就开始经受训练的他而言，只能算是法国大餐一道微不足道的前菜。

他不该对任何人放下防备。过去的12个小时他有足够的时间反省。他没有发现伦敦机场的埋伏，虽然面对的是8个受过同样训练的同事，但真正的原因是他归心似箭。

这也不是他犯下的唯一错误。回到他的第一次任务，酒吧地下停车场的突袭，袭击者和救援者都来得太过诡异，而他只是沉浸在男人轻佻的微笑里魂不守舍。第二个疑点是那场绑架，一个MI6高级探员为什么毫无复仇之心，除非知道自己毫无胜算所以才会决绝自杀。而他再一次对这种危险的状况选择了无视，甚至在当晚就完全交出了自己弟弟的安全。

将感情隔离，将情绪封闭，他闭上眼睛，走进记忆宫殿，按照父亲的训练重新整理和分析这三个月的回忆，大浪淘沙般去除那些无用的悸动和纠葛，寻找真正合乎逻辑的答案。第一轮分析的结果让他的心脏像被劈开一样疼痛，而他咬牙开始了第二轮、第三轮……

直到大门打开。

 

“Holmes探员，你能解释吗？”  
刺目的灯光暗下来，Mycroft低下头，等待眼前的白光散去。照片摊在桌上，他和Werner Kohl，他和Lestrade，Lestrade和一个长相相似的男人（毫无疑问是他的哥哥），他的哥哥和一个埃及人以及，Lestrade和Werner Kohl。那张照片被技巧性地摆在中间，两个男人在酒吧迷离的灯光下接吻，Lestrade的眼睛微微闭上，仿佛享受Werner Kohl激烈的碰触。

胃部深处冒上吐意，他不动声色地克制，继续一言不发。

“沉默没有用，Holmes。你的上司，自杀的Smith探员留下的日记显示他早就发现了你的身份，而你一直用他家人的生命安全相威胁。”  
“你的情人Gregory Lestrade和Werner Kohl过从甚密，我们有充足的证明Werner Kohl深度参与了与恐怖组织的军火交易。”  
“他的哥哥Dominic Lestrade同样参与了军火交易，目前已经潜逃。”

要耐心，这还不是对方所有的底牌。

“认罪吧。”像是不愿意再和他浪费时间，另一个一直没有说话的男人开口：“Lestrade和你弟弟已经失踪了，我知道你们一定约定了汇合地点。但别做梦了，Holmes，你这辈子都走不出去。”

Mycroft猛然抬头，男人眼神里流露出明显的威胁意味：“叛国、绑架、杀人，如果你足够聪明的话，这辈子还能等到弟弟来监狱看你。”  
图穷匕见。  
一场局、两条命，来换自己的认罪，换福尔摩斯家的陨灭。

“我可以认罪，只要见到他。” Mycroft笑着做出一个口型，满意地看到对方脸上的讶异。  
“他不会想见你，你背弃了他的栽培和信任……”  
“那应该由他说了算。”

__________________________________ 

大门再次打开是三个小时后，白发苍苍的老者缓缓走进囚室，那些深刻的皱纹写满了沧桑，曾经的刀锋行走磨砺成此刻温润的智慧。Mycroft仰头看着掌控整个圆场的影子幕僚、大英帝国实际的操盘手，手心渗出微汗。

“孩子，你想见我。”  
“是的，长官。抱歉以这种方式与您见面。”  
“我也很遗憾，孩子。你的父亲会为你痛心，你在毁灭Holmes家族的荣耀。”  
“而您是我们家族的守护者，长官，您帮助了我的父亲，您将我带进圆场。”  
“不，孩子，这是你的意愿。你在你父亲的葬礼上向我请求，我无法拒绝一个孤儿。”  
“我不是孤儿。” Mycroft僵硬地说：“我还有母亲。”  
“哦，你的母亲。”老者致歉似的挥挥手：“我总是忘记那位美丽的夫人。但孩子，你不应该像你的母亲一样感情用事，你看，你都做了什么？”

“您知道我不会叛国。”  
“为了利益，不会；为了感情呢？”老者淡淡说到：“我听到一些消息，你母亲想解除婚约，是你的意思？”  
“这并不属实。您知道我母亲的精神状态，她的话不足为信。” Mycroft平静地说：“您知道这是陷害。只有Smith探员给我的情报有泄露，其他任务完全没有问题，而他却自杀了让我死无对证。现在，他们又劫持了Sherlock，这是要致Holmes于死地。” Mycroft低下头，仿佛在努力压制涌上来的泪水：“父亲逝世前留下遗言，让我追随您。哦，老师，您知道福尔摩斯对您的忠诚。”

“不，孩子，你的父亲效忠的是女王。”老者严肃地说。

“但别人不会这样看。您是我父亲的朋友，您是我的导师，所有的人都认为福尔摩斯会永远地支持您。可他们却能在您的领地做出这样完整的棋局。如果我认罪了，既是对您声誉的损害，更是向更多人宣告了您权势的脆弱。雄狮受伤时，就连猎狗都敢觊觎他的宝座；或者我该说，一滴血会引来成群的鲨鱼。” Mycroft语气热切：“我的父亲效忠于女王，而我只效忠于您。我会成为您的剑，您的死士，您的儿子，我将只为您的命令活着。只要您能救出我的亲人。”

老者沉默了会儿，下决心般地说：“我会尽一切努力保护Sherlock。”   
“感谢您。” Mycroft缓缓出了口气：“也请您，救出另一个人。”  
老者拧起眉头：“孩子，不应该对敌人有所怜悯。”

“他不是敌人，只不过是个无知的蠢货罢了。” Mycroft轻叹：“Sherlock很喜欢他，我不能让他死。而且，我不希望再一次死无对证，我需要一个活着的证人。请让他好好活着。”  
老者深深地看他一眼：“好吧，孩子。但我不能放了你，没有证据表明你是无辜的。”

“不，您已经为我做得够多了，请让我为您，不，是为女王奉献我的生命吧。” Mycroft闭上眼，想象黑暗里那些混合着酒精和尼古丁气息的轻吻，荒谬的让他以为是活着的味道。

那些时光太美好，却不过是一场回光返照。

________________________________________________________________________________

【救星】  
1999年7月

新来的男人引发了他的兴趣。  
这也许是埃及最大的秘密囚室，每一个来到这的人都不会太好看，但这个男人还是刷新了惨烈程度的记录。他在一个深夜被人像扔垃圾一样丢进来，身上的衣服残破不堪，血肉模糊的身体趴在沙地上，卷曲的头发遮住了沾满血污的脸，某个腐烂的伤口已经散发出令人作呕的味道。  
囚牢里的其他人自觉地远离他。在这里，折磨的程度往往和危险的程度成正比，谁也不想找麻烦。  
又一个死人。他回到自己的角落，蜷缩着躺下。

半夜里，他被模糊的呻吟吵醒，受伤的男人趴在他的面前，一双深色的眼睛透过混乱的头发盯着他：  
“вода……”  
“什么？”  
男人操着浓重俄罗斯口音，喘息着：“水……水……”  
他想了三秒钟，确定即便这是关于忠诚度的测试，他也不至于因为一杯水就被划为背叛。于是，他从布袋里拿出水壶递给男人，对方没有一口吞下，只是一小口一小口的抿着。距离太近，他没法不注意男人身上的伤口，鞭痕从胸口延伸到后背，交织成细密的血色网格，大腿上黑色的肿块已经开始化脓。  
“我是Dom，你的伤……”  
男人沉默着将水壶递回，眼神在他脸上停留了会儿，便费力地转身，试图爬回原本的位置。  
“没必要。有血迹。”他脱口道。  
男人的动作没有停顿，他继续爬着，挪到另一个俄罗斯男人的身边，又挪回了原点。

 

男人当夜就在囚室里消失了。他没怎么费心揣测那人的去向。这里囚徒的归途都是一样，或早或晚，丢弃在撒哈拉沙漠，成为秃鹰的食物。  
他每天在墙壁上计数，男人离开的7个月后，数字变成了一个标志性的730。  
他被关在这里整整两年了。

两多前他被拉进了一个交易，他以为不过是钻钻空子，做做假账，可后来就像在沼泽里挣扎，等明白过来时早已泥足深陷。他不用挣扎是否自首，因为他被掳到这里。  
他们没怎么折磨他，奇怪，他们没有杀了他，更奇怪。

但这都奇怪不过今天。他被带出了囚室，久违的阳光让他的眼前一片白炽。  
“Ogen。你要的人到了。”  
“谢谢你，朋友！”阳光里穿着阿拉伯长袍的男人阴沉地笑：“嗨，Dom。”

俄罗斯口音淡了些啊，他默默地想。

 

不知道是因为他的金融知识，还是那一杯水，他成为Ogen的助手，而Ogen已经成为了组织头头身边的红人，这让他的待遇瞬间改变了。再也没有变质的食物，没有冰凉的地板，乐观点想，这和在华尔街打工并没有什么两样，同样照顾的是见不了光的钱，不过是一次出错就脑浆迸裂而已。

一年，然后又是一年，他又活了两年。说真的，他对自己的老板一点都不好奇，比如他如何活下来，怎么从囚犯变成首领。上次他惹怒一个恐怖分子的后果是在地下关了两年，现在，只要能看见阳光，他一点都不在乎所谓的真相。

但有些好奇很难消除。Ogen像标准的俄罗斯人一样暴躁、喜欢枪支、狂热地迷恋喝酒。最典型的事件莫过于他曾挑战组织里最强壮的男人，赌注不过是一瓶伏特加。那天营地所有的人都来观战、下注、喝彩，精瘦的Ogen一次次地被摔在地上，又一次次地爬起来，瞅准时机以一记巧妙的头击撞向了对方的腹部。强壮如熊的男人像个娘们似的捂着下巴后退，然后倒地不起。  
人们忽然安静了，仿佛不知该如何反应。Ogen摇摇晃晃地弯下腰，拿起伏特加用牙齿咬开瓶盖，从头顶浇下去。

营地瞬间沸腾，山呼海啸。

Dom帮他包扎那些新伤口的时候，Ogen已经喝得大醉。  
“白痴才这么干。” Dom嘟囔着。  
“С волками жить—по волчьи выть。”1  
根本听不清Ogen含糊的声音，Dom不抱希望地问出心底的疑惑：“为什么救我？”  
Ogen 抬起一只手，遮住了他的口鼻，直直地盯住他的眼睛，目光里激越的感情令人窒息：  
“Я люблю тебя。”2

Dom不懂俄语。

______________________________

第五年，他第一次有了走出营地的机会，Ogen带他去谈军火交易。组织的人担心他潜逃，其实他自己也不想去，外边的世界太陌生了，他习惯了每夜躺在巨大的帐篷里，看着塑料布外天空上的星星入睡。  
绝对的斯德哥尔摩综合征，他想。但Ogen有他的坚持，“Dom，要把目光放长远。”

长远，每天子弹在耳边飞，哪有什么长远。

但他不敢忤逆Ogen。坐在Ogen的专属汽车的副驾，他转身看着闭目养神的男人。这几年他不止一次见识过他的阴狠。Ogen不常亲自动手杀人，可却能用一个个无懈可击的致命圈套排除异己，不动声色地爬到了组织的高位。只有在偶尔看向他的时候，那双冷酷的眼睛里才会有一丝温度，不，是炽热如火，仿佛即将爆发的火山，压抑着无数复杂的情绪。  
你看到了谁？

 

骄阳将马路烧的灼热，路的远方扭曲的空气把一切景象变成海市蜃楼般虚幻。Ogen打了下响指，车应声停在简易的加油站旁，司机开门下车。几乎就在同一瞬间，Ogen从后排爬到了前座，一脚踩下油门，车飞驰而去。

枪声在不远的后方响起，仿佛是怕Dom还不够惊吓，Ogen一手把着键盘，一手扔过来一只手机。  
“按1，告诉他们如果不停下来，你就杀了我。”  
“什么？”Dom哆哆嗦嗦地问。  
“按我说的做！”  
额头上抵着一只枪，Dom勉强拨通电话，完成威胁。

“这拖不了他们太久，而且车快没油了。” Ogen一口陌生的伦敦音，冷静地说：“听着，Dom，我知道你是谁，我知道你父亲被流弹击伤，你母亲是舞蹈家，你弟弟原本玩乐队，吉他手，写歌，第一首歌就是写给母亲，最喜欢的明星是苏菲玛索，喜欢玩摩托，和你关系很糟，直到你被绑架前不久才有所缓和。你是1997年11月底被朋友拉进了军火交易，前天那蠢货在英国自首了，这儿的人已经对你动了杀心，所以我必须提前行动。好了，现在，请你绝对地信任我。”  
“按照我说的做。”

 

逃亡糟透了。  
在冰冷的沙漠里瑟瑟发抖，抱着浑身是血的Ogen，Dom陷入绝望。死去的本该是他，如果Ogen没有把唯一的防弹衣套在他身上，或者，如果他没有让他呆在安全位置，或者更早，如果他没有尝试从数千人的营地里救出他。  
怀里的身体越来越凉，血色从瘦削的脸上褪去，那双让人难以猜透的深色眼眸像失去生命一样缓缓闭上。

“Dom，记住，大腿内侧，窃听器和芯片……”  
“我知道，那些可以帮我脱罪。” Dom压住声音的颤抖：“嘿，Ogen，别睡。等这一切结束后我们就可以回家了。说真的，我要吃整整一个月的猪排。你呢？伙计？看完五年的《花花公子》杂志，或者，我可以给你介绍一些特别棒的姑娘，她们操他妈的什么姿势都做的到……”

Ogen从嗓子里发出一阵模糊的笑声：“第一次……听你……说脏话。”  
“我以为你讨厌脏话。”  
“我不……讨厌。” Ogen用尽全身力气地撑开眼皮：“你能不能，一直……一直……看着我。”  
一股热意在Dom的眼眶里涌动，他努力压住溃堤的冲动，目不转睛地盯住怀里的男人。

“很好……”Ogen无限留恋看着他的眼睛，又是那种熟悉而陌生的目光，仿佛是在看着世界上最渴望的珍宝，看着宇宙间最美丽的星辰。

“……”Ogen抖动着嘴唇发出细微的声响，那是Dom听到的他最后的声音。

他听不清。

而遥远的，仿佛隔了几个宇宙的他，听不到。

我的呼喊，与你隔多少光年。

 

———————————————————————————————————  
【杀手】  
2010年12月24日

圣诞夜，西方世界一场狂欢。城市的每一个角落都充满了炫目的灯光，不知从天堂看下去会不会像陷入了地域的炼火。但身处罪恶的人们却能懵然无知，如同愚蠢的金鱼在玻璃缸里游动，以为自己真的能掌握人生。  
无知非罪，但他并不羡慕，清醒的大脑和诡谲的命运是上帝给这个家族的诅咒，就像血液里流动的基因注定无法逃离。他也许反抗无果，却不介意让更多的人陪自己下葬。

最后一次检查手枪，他推开了教堂的大门。  
压在少女身上的老者慌乱地抬起头，在看到他的瞬间恢复了冷静，像是高悬于头顶的利剑终于落下，有死亡的恐惧也有解脱的快意。

“至少让我穿上衣服。”  
“没有必要，老师。”他不慌不忙地举着枪，看着老者从惊恐的女孩身上爬起来：“我会替您收拾干净。”  
“门外的人……”  
“已经解决了。”  
“我的死因是……”  
“车祸引发爆炸。”  
“很好，不留痕迹。”老者笑笑：“不过，孩子，你没必要自己来。你的手下蠢到杀不死一个老头吗？”  
“不，老师，我只是十分确定自己不想错过您的死亡。”

“你不该恨我，Mycroft。如果不是我当年撤走看守，你不可能逃脱，找到证据脱罪，如果不是我的支持，你也不可能走到今天的位置。你已经拥有了一切，没必要赶尽杀绝。  
“不，我现在什么都没有。”他闪动着眼睛，伤痛一晃而过，难以察觉：“您当年借德国人的手收服了我，掌控了福尔摩斯家族，然后再借我的手排除异己，巩固您岌岌可危的势力。老师，如果不是为了找到Dom，我不会让您活到现在。”

“哦，你总算找到了他的尸体。”  
“是，您放走我的那天就该知道，让您干脆的死去就是我给您最大的回报。”

“回报？”老者轻蔑地笑：“孩子，我是你的恩人，你的师长，你的父亲，我塑造了你，我是这世界上唯一能理解和帮助你的人。我们如出一辙，一样崇尚理智、渴望权力，一样知道权力只有交给适合的人才能发挥效力，而任何阻碍这一自然规律的人或者情感都应该消除。孩子，不要被复仇蒙蔽了眼睛，如果杀了我，你将孤身一人。”

“您弄错了一件事情。”他扬起了手：“我本就孤身一人。”

 

灿烂的焰火在伦敦的上空绽放，偏远郊区的教堂里鲜血溅上天花板。他扬起头看着屋顶这幅传世的经典画作3，强壮的耶稣庄重地审判罪恶，没有翅膀的天使守卫着天堂的和谐，那些骷髅状的幽灵，正由于醒悟的良善，长出新肉经历重生。

Those who have done good will rise to live, and those who have done evil will rise to be condemned4。他想起4岁第一次跟随神父背诵《圣经》，因为梦到烈火焚烧的地狱而在深夜惊醒。他曾不止一次想问问父母自己死后会不会坠入地狱，但他没有多少时间能见到平和的他们，于是，他的整个童年都在和这个充满宗教意味的噩梦斗争。

后来他仍有噩梦，却不再困扰。  
因为他终于明白，噩梦并不是最可怕的。

I am living in hell.

——————————————

1、俄罗斯俗语，与狼共舞，学狼嚎叫。  
2、“我爱你”（LZ俄文白痴，欢迎GN捉虫。）  
3、这幅画指的是《最后的审判》。米开朗基罗从赞美诗《最后的审判日》和但丁的《地狱篇》中汲取灵感。壁画的中心主题是人生的戏剧，人注定要不断背离上帝，罪孽深重，但终将得到拯救。  
4、Those who have done good will rise to live, and those who have done evil will rise to be condemned. 　行善的复活得生，作恶的复活定罪。－－《新?约》

尾声 Light-Year

So wide the world   
Can love remember   
How to get me home to you   
Someday  
We'll be together again   
All just a dream in the end   
We'll be together again   
So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind   
Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find?  
——《Together Again》Evanescence （http://music.baidu.com/song/2848801）

2013年10月

上帝啊。Lestrade知道自己应该放下手中的档案了，他知道自己应该起身吃点东西或者躺下睡觉，他知道不该把这几页纸反反复复地看，直到把那里面的每一个字背下来。即便如此，他的大脑仍然无法理解一个个字母组成的单词，一个个单词组成的句子，一个个句子组成的事实。它们像无数碎片充盈在他的思维中，给他一片混沌。

John来看过他。好心的医生眼里全是歉疚和担心，他坐在他的旁边拍拍他的肩膀。“伙计，”他说：“你想聊聊的话，我就在隔壁。” Lestrade花了一段时间理解这个句子，又花了更多的时间思考John大概知道多少。他是否知道他只有靠吃药才能正常的睡觉，知道他时不时地就还会想看鲜血从脖子里迸发出来，知道他脑子里仍然有混乱的幻觉，甚至此刻他都分不清这些档案是不是自己的想象，来给他最后的毁灭或者拯救。

Sherlock也来过。他别扭地坐在椅子上，沉默地看着他之后大段大段地说话，那些复杂的医学用语和长到不合理的药品名称以一种不可能的速度说出来，Lestrade盯着那两片不断张合的嘴唇发呆。他听见自己平静的声音打断了侦探的喋喋不休，他看见自己在和卷发男人聊苏格兰场的案子和法国的红酒，他感觉男人消瘦的手握住他的手，用力地让他发疼。有一个自己挺身而出说“sherlock，我没事”，另一个自己蜷缩在黑暗里，一遍遍地撕碎着那些文字，仿佛如果他毁的彻底，那些过去就会改变就会不同。

他看了两次心理医生，准确说是MI6特聘的心理医生来看他，据称是帮他度过去法国前的治疗空窗期。那个温柔的女性安静地看着他：“说出来，Gregory，说出你的感受。”他努力地张嘴，他想表达，他想合作，可语言就像和他的思考能力一样死去了。如果他开口，说出的每一句都会是谎言。愤怒、伤心、恐惧、痛恨、疑惑，不，那些单独的词汇表达不了那种感觉。他的心脏像是同时被撕裂和缝合，他不知道哪些更痛，是那些陈旧的伤口还是缝合的针线穿过血肉。内心的一部分，他知道自己在好转，他可以控制自己想到死亡的次数，他的幻觉在减少，那些神奇的药物正在清除负面的情绪。可另一部分他知道自己永远不会好，他曾经完全不在乎这个事实，他和这个灰色的病症斗争了太多年早已学会了和平相处，或者，他本来就在等着它带他去心仪的归宿。而一夜之间，所有的人都在照顾着他的脆弱，他们小心翼翼地对待他如同他是什么易碎的瓷器。而他该死地知道，自己的确在某个不可预知的瞬间可能碎裂。

可这还不是，不是他每夜睁着眼睛看着天花板的原因，不是他大脑混沌中涌动的感受。

——————————   
拿到资料的第三天清晨，他终于拿出了一点点清醒的意识。从苏格兰场走出来的时候他长舒了一口气，背负谎言太久，离开时他拥有了真实。他给了自己几秒种，站在街上看着人群。阳光正照耀这个城市，车水马龙、人来人往，母亲推着婴儿车，年轻的情侣拥吻，金发的少年踩着滑板从他身边飞过，这世界美好得像一个巨大的讽刺。

Mycroft，那几个字母以一种诡异的姿态从他的大脑中显现出来，然后资料那些字母、单词、句子忽然变得可以理解。他想到还在寻找Mycroft的某一年，他在大街上看到了一个相似的金发背影。那男人进了出租车，而他就像该死的神经病一样追了两条街，出租车停下的时候几乎是摔在了那个可怜的男人身上。

现在想想，那时的Mycroft在做什么呢？

资料没有那么具体，Sherlock的推论也不会。可那些冰冷的数字和描述仍可以在Lestrade大脑里构建一个完整的形象，他可以看到苍白的皮肤上布满了鞭痕，可以看到腿上鲜血淋漓的伤口，可以看到深色的眼眸一次次因为濒临死亡而闭上，可以看到消瘦的身体蜷缩在黑夜的沙漠里，而没有一个人，哪怕一个人在他身旁。

还有更多他无法想象。从监狱逃走的时候，他是不是知道自己可能永远无法回来？在MI6见面时，他克制的声音压抑了多少不可诉说的渴望？他想到昏迷时太过真实的回忆，是不是Mycroft在逃亡前给他最后的告别？他想起了结婚时，礼堂外一闪而过的背影，是不是早就明白他们走到不可挽回的终点？

Lestrade心脏剧烈地疼痛着。他想到更多，想到他没有任何Mycroft的东西，他们彼此都没有任何可以缅怀这段感情的信物。他想到他们从来没有约会过，没有一起看过电影，一起吃过晚餐，没有拍过一张合照，没有在阳光下牵过彼此的手。他想到他们认识了16年，在一起不过3个月，真正相处的时间不过几十个小时。

他想假如他们没有相遇会怎样。他会不会成为一个普通的警察，娶一个平凡的女人，生两个孩子，每年圣诞回到波尔多，坐在壁炉前给妈妈弹琴，和Dominic不冷不热地吵架。Mycroft会不会在那条设计好的道路上安稳行走，带着出身高贵的妻子参加舞会，成为政坛炙手可热的红人，维护着福尔摩斯家族的荣誉。

可没有假如。漫长的人生里，命运给他们的只有须臾。他们像两颗行星在相撞的瞬间毁掉了彼此，留下碎片在宇宙里相距光年。

Lestrade闭上眼，松开了攥紧的手心。

“有空吗？我想和你见面。GL”

———————————————

“伦敦眼？”Lestrade看看车窗外巨大的摩天轮：“Mycroft，说真的，伦敦眼？”  
“你说要谈谈。我只是找个安静的地方。” Mycroft转身下车，绅士地替Lestrade打开门。  
现在是凌晨3点，游客早已散去，拥挤的标志景观空无一人。Lestrade跟着Mycroft一同踏进了乘坐舱，勉强不去想两个中年男子在深夜乘坐摩天轮有多么诡异。

舱门关闭，转动开始，Lestrade看着窗外逐渐变小的建筑，努力忽略此刻Mycroft盯在自己脸上的眼神。那原本不该有任何感觉，却像有一双手在他皮肤上缓慢抚摸，带有温度的痒意让他忍不住地想触碰自己，或者别的。

哦，拜托，Lestrade，别把一切搞得更复杂。

“呃……”密闭的空间加重了沉默带来的尴尬感，Lestrade转过头，直视Mycroft的眼睛，努力从快要燃尽的大脑里找到合适的词汇：“很抱歉，你，经历了那些。”  
“什么？”Mycroft惊讶地看着他。这根本不是预料中的反应，Lestrade应该对他的欺骗、卑劣和阴狠感到愤怒，而不是坐在对面，用那种让Mycroft无法应对的眼神看着他。  
“夏洛克给的……你的任务记录……” Lestrade看着Mycroft紧张时习惯性拧在一起的手指，克制自己握住那双手的冲动：“抱歉，我不知道……”

“他拿到的不是全部。” Mycroft听到自己紧绷的声音：“如果你还有什么疑问，可以直接问我。”  
“没有。”  
“关于你的家人？”  
“等我好些再说吧，你派来的医生建议我少受刺激。”  
“那么……关于我？”   
“不用了。”Lestrade看着窗外，低声说：“都结束了。”  
“不。”Mycroft平平地重复：“不。”

Lestrade 看着面前的Mycroft。理智而冷静地操纵着这个庞大帝国的运转，永远穿着严谨的三件套无懈可击的男人，此刻坐在一个精神不稳定的辞职警察对面，坐在这个愚蠢的总能回到原点的机械里，被Lestrade带回到破碎的17岁，带回又一个悲剧的起点。

一阵漫长的沉默。“你的头发？” Lestrade忽然说话：“我才发现是红色的。”  
“金发是染的，为了任务。” 不明白话题莫名的转向，Mycroft谨慎地回答。  
“我头发白了。” Lestrade扬扬手：“都变了。”

又是沉默，意味明确的沉默。  
“我爱你。” Mycroft痛恨自己的声音，那么平静，毫无起伏，就像冰山没有迸裂，他的世界没有垮塌。

“不，你不爱。不是现在的这个我。”Lestrade笑着摇摇头。玻璃外黑色天空下霓虹不可一世的闪烁，毫无知觉终究会归于沉寂。 “你看，Mycroft，这是全伦敦最浪漫的地方，我们却无话可说。”  
就像生活在另一个世界的陌生人。

摩天轮慢慢停止。是该说再见的时候了。他想。

“还会回来吗？”踏出舱门的时候，Mycroft抓住他的手，手掌扣住他的指节，苍白的手指因为用力而失去仅剩的血色。  
在最后的对视里他看见对方眼眸里的自己，曾经踏入我生命的数亿光年外的你。  
“不。” Lestrade仰起头，宇宙如此广阔，数万亿颗闪亮的星星，属于他的却永不复得。

我们之间横亘着时间、恨和爱。  
不可重来。

\--------------------end-------------------------

 

 

 

结束了。  
LZ不知道这个结局大家是否满意（一定不满意 ），但这是在我的逻辑和感情里觉得合理的一种结局。人生如棋，落子无悔。说无悔，是因为即便后悔，一切也不能重来。LZ试想过如果自己是探长发现真相会怎么样。一定会有解脱和原谅，会知道当初麦哥的不得已，知道对方深刻的感情，知道自己从没有被抛弃，只是以另一种爱和保护着；但同样会有迷茫和痛楚，那么长的时光，那么久的分别，彼此都变成了另一个样子，谁还能分清记忆里的爱人是不是现实中的彼此。  
当年的分开像块玻璃般的心脏敲了个孔，伤痕呈现蜘蛛网状蔓延。今天的真相像抚摸，无论多轻柔都足以让这片玻璃彻底碎裂。出于对家人的愧疚，对自己精神状态的了解，甚至是为了彼此未来人生的安顺，在当下探长选择了离开，去另一个地方开始自己的新生活。  
离开的未必是残忍的，留下的未必是坚强的。  
All lives end, all hearts broken, caring is not an advantage.

最后，不到两个月，6万多字。感谢GN们一路陪伴，太多要@的人了，如果没有你们，我不可能将大脑里的东西变成这些文字。

LZ知道，还有很多谜题没有解开，还多伤口没有愈合。所以最后的最后，送给看到这里的GN们

《不可重来》下部《恍若重生》不负责任的预告

预告一：  
“操，爆炸是你安排的？！”   
“不是。我安排的是枪击。”  
“你他妈的能不能别一边流血一边开玩笑！”  
“这不是玩笑。”

预告二：  
“我说最后一次。”  
“嗯嗯嗯……”  
“立即，放开，我的，老二。”  
“嗯嗯嗯……”

预告三  
“你在浪费酒知道吗？”  
“我会喝掉的。”  
“哦……操……”


End file.
